


Cesare's Lycan Prequel to Project Lycan

by Templar_Assassin89



Series: Project Lycan Series [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, F/M, Lycans, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Paganism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Templar_Assassin89/pseuds/Templar_Assassin89
Summary: When Morrigan Le Fay Cormac buys a modest Plazzo in Florence Italy that has been abandoned for years. Hidden within this Plazzo is a secret that no-one thought possible. With some help from her allies, they unlock a past that not even Ezio Auditore himself could see coming. For his greatest rival, Cesare Borgia was not always the cruel man that Ezio known centuries before, Cesare had a wife, and was expecting a child, and his wife was the Lycan of who's blood now flowed through her veins. So where did it all go wrong? Maybe the journals of Cesare Borgia and Juliet Lupo de Roma held the key.Set in Anubissqueens An Assassin's Heart and Soul stories and is the Prequel to my Project Lycan series on quotev under Winter Patriot, and Wattpad under Templar_Assassin.This is purely a work of fanfiction I only own Christina Gist and Morrigan Le Fay Cormac as well as Emily Ann Cormac-Dorian. This story has all the Assassins Creed crew involved, Will have hints to my Avenger's Creed series, as well as elements of Sleepy Hollow (Fox), and Supernatural.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Original Female Character(s), Cesare Borgia/Original Female Character, Connor Kenway/Original Female Character, Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Project Lycan Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017190





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anubissqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubissqueen/gifts).



> When Morrigan Le Fay Cormac buys a modest Plazzo in Florence Italy that has been abandoned for years. Hidden within this Plazzo is a secret that no-one thought possible. With some help from her allies, they unlock a past that not even Ezio Auditore himself could see coming. For his greatest rival, Cesare Borgia was not always the cruel man that Ezio known centuries before, Cesare had a wife, and was expecting a child, and his wife was the Lycan of who's blood now flowed through her veins. So where did it all go wrong? Maybe the journals of Cesare Borgia and Juliet Lupo de Roma held the key.

In this story, Cesare Borgia is two years older than Ezio Auditore, hints why it is an AU of sorts. The Lycans in this story are not your typical boring Lycans of lore, these Lycans can only be killed by either decapitating them or by Iron made weapons. Silver helps keep Lycan's hidden, and their eyes glow when they are angry, upset, or claiming their mates. There are several variations of marks and they are listed as followed:

A claiming mark is when a Lycan claims his or her potential mate before the pack assembly, it is their version of marriage.

A bonding mark is when A Lycan claims his or her mate fully after spending a year or more together, this allows the mate if he or she is human to decide if they wish to become Lycan or wish to stay human.

A Creator mark is when A Lycan bites a human who has shown conviction in protecting the pack. Creator marks are rare and only happen when a Lycan is without a pack, or to aid bring the Lycan population up.

A breeding mark is when lycans bite their mate during a heat or rut to conceive a child (Not to be taken lightly with humans)

There are several classes of Lycans also, all Lycans no matter their rank and designation can breed.

Alpha (The leader of the pack Morrigan Le Fay Cormac and Arno Dorian are Leaders of their pack)

Beta (The Second in command in the pack Haytham Kenway is a Beta)

Scout (Thomas Hickey and Kadar Al-Sayf are scouts)

Healer (Ziio is the healer of the pack)

Original Lycan (Original Lycans are the offspring of Anubis and an unknown mother, though many have died out one notable one among them is Teka Sab who had seen the creation of the Assassins as well as had a relationship with Cleopatra.)

Lycan's essentially are seen as evil, but this is not the cause. Lycans were put on earth by their father Anubis to protect mankind, as well as his consort, and witches who serve the light. Lycans can again only be harmed by severing their heads or killing them with Iron made objects (A cast Iron Frying pan is not going to work it has to be a blade). The Lycans by the end of this will story will have been wiped out, but will lay the very foundations of Project Lycan.

There will be violence, humor, romance, and LEMONS! Lots and Lots of Lemons if I can help it!


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the prologue of the story there will be spoilers to other books in the Project Lycan series as well as mentions of Avenger's Creed Characters. Please kudos, comment, and follow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I be remembered as A villain? No, I think explaining things in these journals are the best I can do, so people can judge me not for my actions but for what happened.  
> ~ Cesare Borgia

**Morrigan's POV**

Three years now. Three years since I escaped Abstrego the night Arno and the others came for Nyx and Rhi. Three years since Nyx tore Juno a new one. Three years since Emily was born, my darling daughter, daddy's little princess. Three years since I turned Arno. Three years since Cesare Borgia traded his life to make Federico a Phantom. Two years since our marriage with no honeymoon. This was a much-needed break for not only myself but my pack both Lycan and human alike. That is what we were now. Ironically it had only been a few months since Katrina accidentally blasted us to a diffrent reality. One of which Assassins and Templars could become something more...where they became _Avengers_. It was odd seeing Ezio and Connor so young. To fight against HYDRA, to save Bucky Barnes. Yeah, for an accident it turned out to be one hell of a ride for everyone. Confusing at times, but it was a ride. Together with the help of Jean Gray, who like Nyx was a Phoenix, we were able to return home. For one such as I to have everything ripped away from me at a young age, I gained so much more. I gained a loving husband and mate who showered me with so much love and attention that I felt like a damn Queen. I inherited both of my parent's companies which delt in historically accurate reproductions of beautiful furniture work throughout the ages among one of the many lists of things her companies delt in. The gods had blessed me, none more so than Anubis himself. Though that is a story for another time. Right now Arno and I were currently taking a tour of a charming Palazzo that had come been left to her by her parents, and as a wedding gift. The Palazzo was about a mile away from Palazzo Auditore. Which the others were held up in currently. My parents had bought the Palazzos around the Auditore place and made it larger than what it originally had been. Which Ezio was NOT complaining, with everyone staying there at this time it was good to have a little extra elbow room. 

For some reason, since I entered this place I felt drawn to it for reasons that could not be explained "Palazzo Lupo de Roma, was built in 1473 and completed in 1475 by the noblewoman Juliet Lupo de Roma, which at the time was unheard of. She was about 20 years old when she first moved into this place in 1475, the original plans were lost over time. The Coat of Arms is that of a Wolf or Jackle above the archway as we entered." the Agent who had been in charge of watching over the place explained, "Rumor has it Juliet was murdered while she was pregnant with child. It was said that she was the mistress of Cesare Borgia and it was he who murdered her." 

I doubted that very much, Cesare Borgia for the brief time that I knew him had come back home to Italy to stand guard over his wife and the unborn child remains, there was no way in hell a man with that much devotion to his wife would murder her and their unborn child. Something about the entire thing didn't add up quite well "Morrigan, are you sure about this?" he asked

"Arno, my love, this is our wedding gift from my parents, of course, it needs a little TLC, but it is perfect," I said.

With Auditore Villa under extensive reconstruction after the restoration company botched the hell out of it, I wanted to try my hand at restoring this Palazzo "Was there furniture here when it was started the remodeling process?" I asked

"Yes, ma'am there was," The Agent said, "The Museum has all of it since it is from the period of when it was built, all of it found in the back storage room." 

"When was it removed?" I asked

"1999 ma'am, is there a problem?" she asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact, the house was in my parent's name until I was legally married and would remain in Ryan Gist's name until such time if they died, who give them permission to remove Cormac Enterprise property?" I asked

"It was my call ma'am," the Agent said, "It was put there as storage and the museum would have to ask Mr. Gist or now you, before putting it on display." 

At least the woman was honest about it "I do apologize if I seemed angry, Museums tend to keep what doesn't belong to them, I wish to make replicas of the furniture since Cormac Enterprise has yet to do a Renaissance Period collection." I replied, but I would actually like to have the replicas to add charm to the place." 

The Agent nodded "I will call the curator of the museum and inform him to pull everything out of storage and have it ready for your arrival." 

"Thank you for that ma'am, have you thought about getting a piece of replica furniture, and not the half-assed ones that others make?" I asked.

"I would like an actual replica of an Italian Renaissance Walnut single-drawer writing desk for the corner space in my house." The Agent said

"Sounds good to me, I will see what we have in the books, and if I can't find one that we have I will search for one," I said.

As I entered the kitchen I cringed "Ew!" I said. 

The rest of the Palazzo looked Renaissance, except the kitchen. It looked like it came out of the 1970s it was appalling! This HAD to go! Arno even cringed "What the hell do you call this?" he asked taking a photo and posting it to the group text.

"Rhi calls it Rena-Disco," Arno said

"Rena-Disco has got to go," I said shaking my head, "I was thinking something simpler, somewhere along the lines of a wooden Ice chest that has a little Italian Renaissance flair to it. Or perhaps a restored 1930s to 50s Refrigerator and stove."

The Agent nodded in agreement to this "It would actually look nice compared to this." 

Arno nodded at this "I can see this actually," he said

"I could always put a Cast Iron Woodstove," I teased

"You put that there and you and I will have words, my love," Arno teased in turn.

I left the kitchen and stopped "The floors are weak right here." I said as I knelt and began to tap around, "A hidden cellar that has been covered up." 

"According to the records, it doesn't have a cellar though you may be right with how things are lost over time." 

The cellar's entranceway was 5'x4' and it was up to the wall near the kitchen, a hidden cellar, or a hidden office perhaps? I couldn't tell what it was as is, I would have to pull up the floorboards here and see what was down here. Moving the awful shag carpet I found a floorboard out of place. By the look of it, they had been moved not too long ago. I smelled traces of Cesare's scent. I removed the board and turned the flashlight feature on of my phone on revealing a set of stairs "Jackpot," I said, "Whatever is down here if anything will be a find," 

"It could rewrite history." Arno said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

I looked at Arno "Cesare, was rumored to kill his wife here, if there is evidence to debunk it." I said

"He was also 2-years-older than Ezio Auditore but telling the historians that is like talking to a brick wall." I said, "If I have the chance to disprove it, I will take it." 

**Arno's POV**

I loved Morrigan, I really did, we had been through so much in the past 3 years. Ever since I laid eyes on her when she first walked through the doors of the classroom her senior year, there was something special about her. I looked at her as she began to tear up the floorboards once the entrance was clear she moved down the stairs. The light of her phone lighting her path, I followed her down the stairs as the Agent followed behind me. Framework covered sat in the corner several chests laid around the room in the far corner was a note freshly written as Morrigan picked up "Odd, I guess Adam was here and left this here in case I found it." Morrigan lied.

She was protecting the fact that it was Cesare's handwriting. Morrigan removed the cover from the painting to reveal a beautiful young woman with almond-shaped hazel eyes, hair the color of raven's wings, skin that had been kissed by the sun. She wore a smile upon her face, beside her was a young man with stunning blue eyes, clean shaved and with a ponytail. Was this Cesare? What he used to look like before he became the most hated man in all of Italy? Hunted down by Ezio Auditore and Adelina Auditore? Morrigan's eyes assessed the painting "This is a Di Vinci painting." The Agent said in awe

"One that will be placed upon the walls of this Palazzo again," Morrigan said, "This is proof that Ceaser was not born as the history books say." 

"Are you sure it is him?" I asked

"Positive," Morrigan replied, "Look at the eyes, and the jaw." 

"He looks so young and happy in this painting." The Agent said

"Something happened to turn him into the bastard that we know today," I said.

Morrigan nodded and went over to one of the chests and messed with the lock a bit before it unlocked and she removed the lock and opened it "Journals," Morrigan said reaching for one 

"Careful, those are old," I warned.

Morrigan gave me a playful glare as she opened it up "These are Cesare Borgia's journals alright," Morrigan said, "Earliest they go back is May of 1473." 

"I am sure there are more of these journals in those other chests," I said looking at one that had the brotherhood insignia on it. 

It looked to be a weapons chest of some sort due to the length of it. I wonder what could be inside of it? Whatever it was the Italian Brotherhood would have to fight Morrigan for it, it was found in our house, and Morrigan was a damn history nut next to Nyx. Morrigan took her cellphone and called Nyx _"Hey, Morrigan what's up?"_ Nyx asked

"You know Palazzio Lupo de Roma which is right down the road from you correct?" Morrigan asked

 _"Yeah, Arno sent us a picture of the Kitchen...tell me you aren't keeping it,"_ Nyx said

"Good grief no," Morrigan said, "Listen chika, I found a cellar. The entrance was near the kitchen and you won't believe what we found," 

_"A dead body?"_ Rhi asked in the background

"No there is no dead body," I said

"There is a Di Vinci painting as well as several chests." Morrigan said, "One of which has the Italian Brotherhood insignia on it." 

_"We are on our way,_ " Nyx said before the line cut out.

The Agent looked around the cellar in wonder "Lets all head upstairs and wait for the others shall we," I asked

"Yes, I can also order the stuff for the kitchen," Morrigan said. 

As we waited Morrigan bought a bar assembly for the closed-in Patio that I could swear may have seen some lavish parties. The Garden within it was well maintained and was stunning. She also ordered some bar fridges to keep cool drinks in as well as alcohol, Morrigan ordered a 60'' O'Keefe & Merritt antique gas stove. It had a chrome stovetop and 6 burners with simmers, warming oven, upper left side oven, left side broiler, center oven, and right side Grillevator broiler, clock/timer, 1 power outlet, and fluorescent backsplash light with chrome shelf, with 2 pots and pan storage on the bottom left & right.

The Refridgerator that Morrigan had chosen for the kitchen would complement the stove, along with the Renaissance-themed Iceboxes that would also be in the kitchen. Morrigan was already hard at work at redesigning the kitchen as a whole "I was thinking of putting an archway like it originally had here in the kitchen leading to the dining area." Morrigan said 

"It would be nice to see some of the old life restored to this place," The Agent said.

Haytham informed me of their arrival through the pack link as I made my way to the door "Come, in, before warned Morrigan is already plotting to restore the house most importantly the god awful kitchen." I said pretending to gag.

Once everyone entered the kitchen Ezio was the first to speak "Da Dio! Questa è una maledetta cucina!" **(By God! This is one ugly damn Kitchen!)**

Morrigan nodded "My thoughts on the kitchen exactly Ezio," 

**Haytham's POV**

I shook my head at the very sight of the monstrosity called a kitchen, the colors clashed it was completely rubbish! How could anyone stand to live in such a place and not get a little sick just by looking at it. The Agent bid Morrigan goodbye and informed her that she would be receiving a call from the museum tomorrow Once everyone was settled Morrigan pointed to the hole in the floor "That is the hidden cellar," Morrigan said, "I found this inside," 

"Smells like essence of Cesare," I said.

Ezio sent me a glare causing Morrigan to nod "It is addressed to me, as for what it contains I have no idea, but I am sure it has to do with what is inside the cellar." 

Morrigan led us down to the cellar leaning against the wall was a Di Vinci painting of a beautiful woman and a younger happier Cesare. There were several chests around the room one of them bearing the insignia of the Italian Brotherhood. I wasn't the only one to spot it "Don't think about it Ezio, I don't come into your house and play with shit in your cellar," Morrigan said

"That is property of the Italian brotherhood," Ezio argued

"I don't fucking care," Morrigan said, "It smells of Lycan meaning it belongs to the pack until I say otherwise." 

Ezio's mouth snapped shut at this Morrigan was right it had an ancient Lycan's scent along with Cesare's scent all over the chest. I looked at Morrigan who opened the letter 

"My Lady Cormac, I hope that this letter finds you. I had done the digging and discovered this Palazzo was in fact to be placed in your hands when you marry Arno. In many ways, you and Arno mirror me and my beloved Juliet. The Lycan Assassin of who I married, and was expecting our first child with. I leave everything in the cellar to you as per pack law including everything Juliet left behind in a sealed chest. The Assassin Brotherhood of Italy cannot touch the contents in the chest without your permission, it is within your home meaning it is yours. I know it is only a matter of time before I join Juliet in the Field of Reeds," Morrigan read, "Do not weep for my passing for I have done wrong in my first life that haunts me till this day, I hope that one day I am forgiven. Yours in Brotherhood Cesare Borgia."

Morrigan folded up the letter and looked at Ezio "Cesare Borgia's last will," Shay said

"So what are we to do with this stuff?" I asked

"Simple," Layla said, "The history about Cesare Borgia is half-assed at best." 

Morrigan nodded at this "Do you have the animus?" she asked

"We have made adjustments to it, so don't worry your pretty little head, all we need is some of Ceaser's Lycan DNA as well as some of your blood Morrigan and we will be able to see what in fact happened with Ceaser, and hopefully put this all to bed." Rebecca said, "Besides Baby hasn't been out for a walk in a while."

Morrigan nodded "Question is where are we going to set it up at?" I asked

"My place, of course, I always wanted to see how this Animus worked," Ezio said

"Originally you strapped someone inside of it as the Bleeding effect tore their mind apart," Desmond said not at all pleased that the Animus was being used for this.

Then again none of us could blame him he was forced into it, to see not only Altair, and Ezio's memories, but mine and Connor's as well from what I remember finding out. We all left the Palazzo taking all the chests and paintings with us so they could be kept safe at Ezio's. Morrigan had a feeling about the Agent and I was inclined to agree with her, something about the woman felt way the hell off and I didn't like it one bit.

As beta of the pack, it was my job to not only protect the Alpha but the pack as well. As soon as we arrived back at Palazzo Auditore we stored everything as Christina came in with a lab cooler that had not only Cesare Borgia's blood and Morrigan's. I was curious to see how this new version of the Animus worked...


	3. The Birth of a Lycan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the start of the animus section of the story, it starts off with Juliet Lupo de Roma born April 15th, 1191 in Rome, to Elma of Maystf and Teka Sab. Juliet's portion takes place from the start of her life leading up to her leaving Roma to seek the training from everyone's favorite Novice Altair. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My father is the last of the Original Lycans, my mother was from this area. I was born with a gift that you, yourself possess will you not teach me Altair?  
> ~Juliet Lupo de Roma

**April 15th, 1191**

It was a tradition that the Alphas and their heirs left the safety of their pack lands in search of a new den to birth the next generation. Neva and Teva were the mated pair of their pack as well as the Alphas. Then there was her. Their daughter, Elma. Elma would miss Maystf, she would miss Jerusalem. For months since they left in April of 1190 Elma hated the journey. They would be leaving behind their human pack members. The two of their pack had adopted and raised as their own pups after the death of their parents. The Al-Sayf brothers. Malik and the youngest Kadar. Kadar was her first love, and they had done a lot of fooling around with each other. Leaving Kadar behind hurt her in many ways, but she was grateful for the time they did spend together. It was in December of that year that Anubis. The father of all Lycans eased her pained heart. She would never forget when she first laid eyes on her true mate. He was a legend to her people. Anubis's firstborn son...Teka Sab.

Teka Sab, who witnessed the human Isu conflict and aided the humans, witnessed the birth of the Assassins, back when they were known as the Hidden Ones. He fought beside Kassandra, and Alexios in Greece, then he fought beside the founders of the Hidden ones Amunet, Bayek, and Ani. Teka Sab was also rumored to have been a lover of Cleopatra. His hazel eyes, the mark of his heritage, the Cartouche of Anubis branded in gold over his heart. The gold under his eyes done in the name of his Egyptian heritage. His shoulders broad, his body lean and muscular. His skin was deep tan as if the old god Ra had blessed him with a kiss of his golden rays. He was beautiful. Upon reaching Italy to the sacred burial and mating grounds of her people she was claimed by him and many rejoiced. For Teka Sab had seen much and hand lost much since his beginnings on Earth. Many only hoped to achieve what he had in his time. His wolf was even more beautiful. His head mirrored Anubis's head the Egyptian gold winged liner brought out his Emerald eyes. His fur was thick, but not as thick as her own. His tail mirrored the rest of him. Teka Sab was indeed a beautiful creature.

It was during his claiming of her did she discover that she was with a pup. Neva and Teva having given her a younger brother a year prior. Elma wanted their pup to be a boy. She hoped for a boy anyway, because if their pup was a girl, she would be forced to mate with Miko, her brother. Miko would not make a good Alpha, he wanted war against those the Lycans had sworn to protect, though the humans feared what they didn't understand there were those who were willing to accept them. When they finally reached Rome in March she was already heavy with Teka's pup. Now here she was nearly a month later and in labor. Lycan pregnancies tended to last for 4 to 6 months depending on the time of conception. Since her conception was on a full moon she only had 4 months to prepare. Now her she lay on a bed of goose feathered pillows in labor, giving birth to her first pup. The midwife, who had been sent by the Vatican in hopes to bring peace between the Lycans and the Catholics for so many wrongs done against the Lycans. 

She gritted her teeth and bore down on the pain that came with labor as Teka Sab her mate arrived "Am I late?" he asked

"My Lord, you cannot be in here during the birth," the midwife said

"Male Lycans are to be present when their offspring are born, it is our people's tradition." Teka Sab said as he moved behind her.

Elma leaned against her mate "It is for emotional support something your men lack." Teka added.

The Midwife looked at Teka in shock "I was there when Jesus was born, I watched over him as he grew from boy to man, I was there when he died, and when he rose from his grave. He would weep at how his followers treat those who were placed here to protect mankind." Teka finished.

The midwife said no more after this as another contraction tore through her. Teka leaned into and whispered to her softly praised her in Egyptian the language of his father. It soothed her as she felt another contraction "My Lady, I can see the child's head, it is time to push." The midwife said.

Elma screamed in pain as she pushed "Breath my moon, you are doing fine." Teka said.

She took a couple of deep breaths and pushed again, screaming as she did so. Elma didn't know how many times she did this, it felt like an eternity. Then she heard it. The cries of _their_ pup for the first time "Congratulations My Lord and Lady, you have a daughter." the midwife said holding the pup for them to see.

Teka kissed her temple softly "A daughter," he whispered in wonder. 

Elma knew that Teka craved a pup of his own, one that he could raise as a warrior, just as he was. He didn't care if it was a son or a daughter "Teka, she will be given to my brother," she said scared for her daughter as the midwife took their pup to get cleaned up, "He wants war against the humans." 

"I already spoke to your father my moon," Teka said, "She will have until her 300th day of birth to find her mate," 

It was small hope for their daughter. It wasn't long before their daughter was returned to them in an emerald silk blanket. Elma took her daughter into her arms and looked at each of her features. Taking each one in as she memorized her daughter's newborn features. The newborn had her father's raven-colored hair in a whip upon her head. Elma kissed the baby on her forehead "Welcome to your new world my pup, your sire and I have waited months to meet you." she said

"She is a jewel my moon," Teka said in a purr.

Elma smiled as "Juliet, that is what her name shall be," she said

"Juliet is a beautiful name my moon," Teka agreed, "Juliet Lupo de Roma." 

Teka Sab watched as his mate slept their daughter nursing from her breast as she slept. Teka couldn't help but smile at this as he walked over to the writing desk taking a quill and ink and began to pen a letter to Kadar Al-Sayf. Teka explained that Elma was alright and thanked him for keeping his mate company before they met. Teka informed Kadar of the birth of his daughter saying that it wasn't right for human pack members should be kept in the dark about such things. When Teka was finished he sealed it and went to the Hawk roost. Birds of prey were used by the Hidden ones and were still used by Lycans, they were more loyal than a piggin let alone a raven. He reached into the roost "Horus, I have a message for you to deliver my friend." he said.

The Hawk climbed up onto his arm as he placed the note in a carrier and hooked it to Horus's foot "Take this to your home of Mastyf, deliver it to Kadar Al-Syaf." he said.

Horus nodded and took to the sky.

************

Teka Sab was stunned that at 5 months his daughter was walking, now at nine months, she had the vocabulary and word structure of a 3-year-old. Thoth had blessed his daughter with knowledge and words. Members of the pack had arrived at 5 months things had taken a turn for the worse in Jeruslam with not only Saldin but Richard of England fighting over the Holy Land once more as well as rumors of the Apple of Eden in the Temple being discovered by the Templars. Teka warned Bayek of what would happen if he had placed it there, but it appeared that his friend did not listen to him. Now the Templars would have something they had no idea what it could do. He prayed to his father that the current Grand Master Al Muliam would see the reason for his warnings to Bayek in the scrolls left at Maystf. It wasn't until shortly after Juliet's day of birth did an Assassin arrive under the protection of the Pope's guard.

The Assassin was pack, his dark hair and gray eyes downcast in sadness, as he removed the bag he had been carrying with him "Malik!' Elma said with a smile. 

So this was Malik Al-Sayf, the older brother of the pack that Elma had to leave behind. Malik looked at her sadly. Something was wrong. Malik was missing an arm which was a hazard of the job in some cases "I wish it was Kadar here, but my brother is dead Elma, I'm so sorry." Malik said.

Elma looked at him in shock "How and when?" Elma asked.

Teka Sab wrapped a comforting arm around his mate as Juliet hid her face in his shoulder. His little jewel was shy around new people, something he knew she would grow out of "A mission went wrong. Altair was punished for it, but it was Robert de Saber who killed Kadar." Malik said.

Elma began to sob into his shoulder "Oh, Kadar," she sobbed 

"What of this Robert?" he asked

"Killed by the new Grand Master of Maystf." Malik said, "Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," 

Elma laughed sadly "Punished more like rewarded." 

Malik looked at Elma sadly "Allow me to explain all that has happened." Malik said.

Teka nodded as Malik filled them in on all that had happened since the pack left Maystf, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad killed Al Muliam and became the Grand Master of the assassins in Maystf. Teka held Elma as she cried over her first. Teka had been in that place with Cleopatra, he never forgave Amunet for Cleopatra marrying Bayek and Ani. Malik looked at Juliet with interest "Is that?" he asked

"Our daughter, she is." Elma, "She is a year old now and already a trouble maker." 

Juliet hid her face again "She is beautiful, I fear for any male who tries for her." Malik said.

Teka smirked darkly at this "Unfortunately she has until her 300th day of birth to find her mate Malik, or she will be mated to my brother Miko, and he has a dark heart, in class he speaks about how Humans should serve the Lycans or die, my parents hope he grows out of it, but I know he will not." Elma said.

Malik closed his eyes "I hope that isn't the case," Malik said, "May Allah, bless her with beauty and a kind heart." 

Elma hugged Malik in thanks "Thank you brother," Elma said

"Which reminds me," Malik said placing something before them, "Kadar had these made for the child in hopes that one day she would use them to protect her people and human," Malik said.

The sword had a wolf's head on it, as did the matching knives. They were made of strong Damascus steel, Teka Sab knew these weapons would serve Juliet well when the time came, and he would see to it that she would be taught to use an array of weapons. 

Three days later Malik left to return to Jerusalem, Teka, and Elma saw him to the port as he boarded a ship bound for Arce. Teka Sab knew his daughter would be special it wouldn't be later until on did he realize exactly how special she was.

**April 15th, 1202**

**Juliet Lupo de Roma Age: 15**

Rome, a city of beauty and wonder, a pillar of the first human civilizations, the people here may have given up their old gods for a new single god, but to my people, we still worshiped them and aided those who still worshiped them. Witches who served the light and practiced in secret, because due to the Catholics any religion other than their own was seen as evil. This was not the case. Of course, there were those who did harm and I had joined many hunts to bring them down. Even in my human form, I was stronger and faster than the others in my pack. I had decided to pay Lotario de Segni or as the people called him Pope Innocent the third "Ah, Juliet Lupo de Roma, how are you child," Lotario said

"I am well your eminence," I replied.

Pope Innocent III was a kind man and allowed my pack to live here in Rome not too far from the Vatican. As the Pope before him, Celestine III welcomed my people to Rome with open arms, though many in the Vatican seen us as evil, they knew that we were placed here to protect man from harm. It wasn't often that I visited the Vatican anymore, hunting down dark witches that had been in Rome kept me from such "Several more witches were captured last night your eminence, I fear they may leave the city soon to prey on others." I said

"Your instincts are never wrong about such things child, your pack has done good for the people of Rome, though they still fear your kind," he said

"I see new art has been added since last I was here," I remarked.

The pope smiled softly "Indeed it has," he said.

It was a painting of my birth, many in Rome thought it was a blessing while others thought it was a curse. Smoke hit my nostrils and my ears picked up on a woman screaming for her baby "Your eminence, do you have a horse I can use?" I asked

"What is it child?" he asked

"A fire, a child is still trapped inside," I said as I took off at a sprint.

I ran out to the courtyard "Guard gather some men and follow me." I said

The guard nodded as I took off out the gates to see a Templar getting off his mount "Templar I need your horse." I said

"Why should I give it to you?!" The Templar demanded

"A child will die," I said.

The Templar handed me the reins as several guards came riding up as I swung myself into the saddle and turned the horse in the direction of the fire. The horse bolted in the direction of the fire which wasn't far maybe four Palazzos or so away. I dismounted from the horse "Find buckets and use water to douse those flames!" I told the guard.

The woman was leaning against her mate a Templar as I looked around with my Horus Sight. I found the child in the kitchen the fire hadn't reached it yet, it was a baby. I ran into the flames without a second thought making my way to the child. I found some water and a blanket and wet it picking up the baby I put the wet cloth around us as I moved around the burning debris. Ducking under low beams heading for the exit the baby crying in my arms I looked up to see the support beams by the door getting ready to collapse. I bolted forward diving out of the door tucking my body rolling in a ball to protect the baby. I must have been caught by someone because I was being helped to my feet. My grip on the baby still there I looked down to see the baby blinking up at me with dark blue eyes "My baby!" the woman said, "You saved him," 

I held the baby out to the woman "Keep an eye on him, smoke may have gotten into his lungs." I said.

The woman nodded as the Templar approached me "Thank you for saving my son My Lady," the Templar said

"I was doing what my people have sworn to do since our creation," I said

"A Lycan!" one of the people said

"Peace my children, she speaks true!" a familiar voice called.

Everyone bowed in respect of Pope Innocent III "Her people were placed on Earth by the Pagan gods to protect mankind," the Pope said, "As such, they have kept the streets of Rome safe as well as its people my children." 

"Juliet!" a voice called.

It was my father. He wore his traditional Egyptian Kilt and was adorned in jewels and had one of his swords at his waist "Father," I greeted.

The Pope bowed his head in respect "Lord Teka Sab, your daughter saved this child from this house." 

My father looked at me "My daughter like her mother has a kind heart, she cannot stand to see others suffer." my father said with a soft smile as he looked over the child, "I will have some of our best builders in the pack to rebuild this home, for now, your family is welcome to our house to stay." 

"Thank you for your kindness my Lord," The Templar said before he turned to me, "Lady Juliet, I thank you for rescuing my son from my home." 

What happened next shocked everyone around us including my father and I. The Templar drew his sword and knelt holding his sword before me in his hands "I Ranieri de Pazzi, head of House de Pazzi swear allegiance to Juliet Lupo de Roma, may those who follow me bring you glory at your side and one day repay the debt that was shown this day." he said.

Never in hundreds of years has a Templar sworn allegiance to a Lycan. Not since the time of Demios in ancient Sparta, "I accept your allegiance Ranieri de Pazzi, may your house be blessed with many children from years to come." I said.

Ranieri stood and sheathed his sword as I turned to my father "I fear this was no mere fire father," I said

"I fear that you are right," he replied

"It was that witch that I was hunting from Arce. She killed hundreds of men by burning them from the inside out." Ranieri said

"Does this witch have a name?" my father asked

"Serilda of Abbadon," Ranieri growled.

My father growled, "So she reveals herself again does she?" 

"Father?" I asked

"Serilda is as old as I and a witch who serves the dark, she has caused much suffering." My father said, "She sees you and your house as a threat," 

Ranieri looked at his mate worriedly "Then we must stop her," 

"Your eminence it would be wise to inform your guard of this so they may better protect you and the people, the pack will go on the hunt immediately." my father said.

Pope Innocent III nodded "May God bless you on your hunt," he said drawing a cross into the air.

******************

Upon our arrival to the den my father informed the Alpha of what was going on "Serilda being in Rome bodes ill for all," my grandfather said as his eyes landed on me, "What you have done my granddaughter, was do something that hasn't been done since your father's time." 

I bowed my head "Bring our guests and have our healers look over the child," 

I bowed my head again and went to the guest room where Ranieri and his mate Cecilia stayed with their son Andrea "My Lady is there something you need?" Ranieri asked

"The Alpha wishes to meet with you and your family," I said.

Ranieri nodded as he and his mate and child joined me. I lead them to the Throne room where my grandparents waited "Welcome house of di Pazzi," my grandfather greeted, "Teka has informed us of what has happened."

Ranieri bowed his head "Tomorrow you will receive a ring as a symbol of the alliance of both houses," my grandfather said, "It has been centuries since a Templar has pleaded allegiance to a Lycan, such an incident happened when Teka was still a young pup when Demios pledged his line to service of his."

"The Father of Understanding did so?" Ranieri asked in awe.

My father looked at Ranieri with an arched brow and amusement "Is that what you call Demios?" he asked

"It is what we know him by," Ranieri said

"He was known as Demios to the first Templars, but to his family, he was Alexios of Sparta grandson of Leonidas I," my father said, "He wielded a Weapon of Eden called the Sword of Demoklies." 

Ranieri looked at my father in awe "I was there when the Templars were created, as I was there when the Assassins were created, though I am sure Demios's sister Kassandra would disapprove of what her descendent had done." my father said, "My father approves of this alliance, there are too few among the Templars who remember Demios's teachings," 

I listened to Ranieri's account of his run-in with Serilda and how she decimated his men in Arce "The pack shall hunt this witch down, she dare not come here with it being under Anubis's protection." The Alpha said.

After the meeting was dismissed I lead Ranieri and his family back to their room "A healer will come to check over your son," I said.

When I left the room I walked to my chambers to see Miko waiting for me "Well if it isn't my bride," he said

"I am not yours," I said.

I knew Miko wanted war with the humans and as long as I lived I would not let him bring harm "You are 15 now as tradition you are to be my mate." he said, "It was arranged the day you were born." 

"Lies," I hissed.

Miko smirked "It's not my dear, you will be my mate, and you will breed with me." he said

"MIKO!" my father snapped.

Miko paled as my father came into view "Father, as I promised to my uncle?" I asked

"Yes, but..." my father never finished as I shoved Miko down and entered my room slamming the door behind me.

I locked the door and went to my bed throwing myself upon it. I wouldn't be Miko's mate, I would rather die first! Miko wanted humans to be our slaves, or die, that was not our way!

I would not be some broodmare for a Lycan who was heartless! I laid in my bed tears streaming down my cheeks not hearing what was going on outside of my door as I slipped into sleep...


	4. The Field Of Reeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Juliet meets her grandfather, the Egyptian God Anubis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your journey my child will be full of danger, but in the end, there will be joy even for a time.  
> ~Anubis

**Juliet's POV  
**

**April 16th, 1202**

I awoke in a strange place, the sun's rays beamed down on me, but I felt no heat. Curious. My hazel eyes looking around the land around me I spotted tall reeds. A slight breeze blew around me. A woman in robes similar to Malik's stood before me as she eyed me curiously before turning and darting away. Curious, but keeping an eye out for any danger I chased after her. I followed her to a group of wolves playing near a stream "Welcome, Juliet Lupo de Roma," a voice said.

I turned my head to the right to see Anubis, the father of Lycans, my grandfather. I bowed before him causing him to chuckle "No, child do not bow before me." he said.

I stood straight and eyed him as he circled me "You have your mother's beauty and heart, you have your father's strength, and skill." he said, "But you have something that I gave you." 

I looked at him "Horus sight?" I asked

"Yes, you Juliet are destined for so much, and I fear Miko will ruin it if you do not leave Rome soon," he said.

So Anubis knew Miko was up to something "Miko was told that you had until the 300th year of your birth that he could claim you _IF_ you hadn't found your mate." Anubis said.

Was that what my father was trying to tell me before my outburst? I looked at the ground in shame "You were justified in your actions, Teka should have told you." Anubis said, "Your pack will hunt Serilda and chase her from Rome, but I have a mission for you, my child,"

I looked at Anubis in question, why would my grandfather come to me with a mission and not my father? It didn't make sense to me "Shortly after your birth, my consort and high priestess Aisha, who lived in Maystf Syria was burned for being a witch in 1194." Anubis said, "She was a witch, yes, but one who served the light."

"So I am to find her killers?" I asked

"Those who caused her death," Anubis said.

I nodded my head that would be easy enough hopefully "You will leave for Athens, Greece. There you will find Delios, a son of Demios and current wielder of the Sword Of Demoklies, from there you will travel to Arce, then make the trek by land to Jerusalem, the journey itself will be filled with trials, trials that you will endure. Upon your arrival in Jerusalem, you will seek out the Maystf pack's human pack member Malik Al-Sayf. He will take you the rest of the way to Maystf." Anubis said, "There you will convince Altair Ibn-La'Ahad to train you in the ways of the Assassins, as well as harness your gift." 

I bowed my head "I will do as you ask," I said

"That's if Altair can get his head out of his ass long enough," a voice said.

I looked over to see the woman I followed "I was betrayed that there was no doubt, but by whom remains unknown even to me." she said

"Aisha, my love be nice to the child." Anubis scolded gently 

"If Abbas and Al-Muliam never chased the Lycans off I may still be alive." Aisha said, "Though I didn't know of their existence at the time." 

"My mother spoke of a Malik Al-Sayf and his brother Kadar fondly," I said

"Kadar was brought here to the field of reeds after his death, as custom to those adopted into any pack. You may speak to him if you wish," Anubis said.

I nodded my head as Aisha leads me to an open field with a young male playing with some of the wolf pups "Kadar you have a guest." Aisha said.

The young male's head lifted up his gray eyes going wide "Elma?" he asked getting up 

"I am her daughter, Juliet," I said.

Kadar smiled softly "I was happy that Elma found her mate, and at the same time sad that I lost the first girl I ever loved, I see you carry the weapons I had made for you." he said.

My sword and knives he had made for me? Kadar laughed softly "I watch over my brother from time to time, he still carries his scars more so his missing arm which he will get back when he comes here." he said

"Where is here by the way?" I asked

"The Field of Reeds," Kadar said, "The afterlife or heaven whatever you wish to call it." 

I nodded at Kadar's words "I do have a message for my brother when you see him," Kadar said.

I arched a brow at this "Altair has grown in wisdom, it would be a shame if it were knocked out of him by your temper brother." Kadar said.

Aisha who wasn't far off doubled over laughing causing Kadar and I to look at her "Where was that wisdom when he said it meant nothing?" Aisha said finally getting her laughter under control.

Kadar sighed "He has no wisdom when it comes to women I suppose," I pointed out.

Kadar chuckled at this "I fear you may be right, though from what I hear my brother told everything about Altair's affair with Aisha and what had all happened." Kadar said with a smirk, "The Grand Mistress of the Templars in Jerusalem forced him to sleep by himself for a whole year." 

I chuckled and shook my head at this "It is time for you to return to the world of the living, we will see each other again I am sure." Kadar said.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

***********

When I woke up the early morning rays peeked through the curtains to greet me. I slowly climbed my way out of bed smiling to myself. I knew the truth, and I would see this mission done. I would wait until after I gave the ring to Ranieri. For now, I would pack lightly of what I would take with me. When I had finished packing I made my way to my grandparent's throne room "Juliet, good morning my granddaughter." my grandfather spoke, "I heard about what Miko pulled last night, I am shocked that your sire didn't tell you of this." 

"It is alright grandfather, Anubis visited me in my dreams last night and told me as much," I said.

Both of my mother's parents looked at me in shock "Anubis came to you in a dream?" 

I nodded and told them of what I had seen in my dream, even meeting Kadar. My grandparents looked at each other "As soon as the ring is given head to the port with all haste. When you arrive let us know, though I am sure your mother and father will leave to bring you home." my grandfather said, "A visit from Anubis himself is rare, and the fact that you have Horus sight is unheard of for our kind." 

I bowed my head as my parents joined us "Grandfather told me the truth father, you need not explain to me." I said as he joined us for breakfast 

"Miko was out of line to say such things." my mother said, "I have half a mind to turn him over my knee."

"I think he may enjoy that." I pointed out.

Everyone at the table about choked on their food with laughter "Juliet!" my mother playfully scolded.

I wanted to tell my mother and father about my visit with Anubis, but I was told to keep it to myself by my grandparents. I would have to say goodbye to Pope Innocent III and tell him where I will be going if my parents come to him seeking why I would just up and leave. After breakfast, I was dressed in my Roman-Egyptian dress with jewelry. My father had given me the collar necklace and wrist cuffs that had belonged to queen Cleopatra herself. Ranieri and his family were escorted in by a few of the guards. Ranieri knelt before me as I took the beautiful gold ring and put it on his index finger "May this ring remind those who follow in your line of their oath that you have sworn, only give it to those who are of sound mind and kind heart." I spoke.

Ranieri stood on his feet "I swear it," he said.

Those who had been in attendance within the pack applauded Miko was glaring the whole time as I turned to my father who nodded with pride.

************

After launch, I headed into my room and got my things "Going somewhere?" Ranieri asked

"I am leaving to find someone who can train my gift," I said

"I know of one who can do such, you will find him in Maystf Castle in Syria, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you had the Assassin's gift of Eagle vision." Ranieri

"May you be welcomed with open arms upon your arrival my friend," I said

"To you as well," he said as he left me to leave.

I went right to the Vatican where Pope Innocent was finishing up with a meeting "Ah, Juliet, how are Ranieri and his family?" he asked

"They are well," I said, "I take it the rebuilding of their home is well underway?" 

He nodded "I know you plan to leave child and you will be missed here." he said

"I will not be gone forever your eminence, I am merely going to learn of the outside world out of Rome's walls," I said

"Then may God bless you on your journey." he said, "I will have Ranieri join you where ever you are going once he reaches Jerusalem." 

"I won't be that far actually," I said with a grin, "I plan to head to Maystf to lay flowers at my pack's human member's grave." 

The pope nodded at this "Safe journey child." he said.

I left the Vatican all of the guards saluting me as I walked past them "Lady Juliet Lupo de Roma, you will always be a welcome home to Rome with open arms." A guard said causing cheers of agreement from his fellow guards.

I nodded my head at that and mounted a horse that had been waiting for me and began to ride to the nearest port which was Civitavecchia. It would take a few days for me to reach the port but I was sure that I wouldn't run into any trouble. When night fell I stayed in a tree laying in the thickest branch I could find when I heard the pack's cries of worry through the night. My parents being the loudest among them. They wondered where I had gone and where I was. The pack bond flooded with demands and shouts of 'Where are you' and 'Why have you gone' 

I of course remained silent and would continue to do so until I reached Athens. By day three I reached Civitavecchia, it was filled with ships heading to many diffrent lands and places "I am looking for passage," I said

"Where to, my lady Lycan?" a Captian asked

"Athens, Greece," I said.

The Captian nodded "We are heading that way," he said, "I know how Lycan's can aid on a ship, but I don't want you to overstress yourself, you look as if you haven't been through your first change yet." 

I nodded my head "Doesn't mean I can't fight," I said my eyes flashing emerald.

The captain laughed "You aren't too far from your first change then My Lady," he said, "The _Minerva_ is the ship I captain, she is a sturdy ship and will get you where you need to go." 

I nodded "I will aid where I can," I said, "Though I may be a female I can do the work of a male." 

The Captian nodded "That I have no doubt," he said, "Once we get to Athens I will be offloading supplies and picking up crusaders, at which time you are to stay in my cabin unless you have a guard with you." 

I nodded at this "I understand," I said.

**April 21st, 1202**

I have never seen so much water in my life, the playful dolphins swam around the bow of the ship jumping into the air as we sailed for Greece. It would take about 10 to 13 days at most to reach Athens if the wind was on our side maybe about a month if it didn't for the first few days aboard the ship I grew accustomed to the movement of the ship over the water. The Captian was kind enough to let me stay in his quarters at night so none of the crew would try anything stupid. It was on the 6th day a terrible storm came in. I was thrown from the bed and laid there for a moment as I heard the captain shouting commands over the howling winds and pouring rain. I slipped on my trousers and dark shirt and headed out to help them. I climbed up the mast and tied the rigging into place "ROUGE WAVE!" someone called out.

I looked up to see a wave so large only Posiden himself could have sent it. I snarled in anger. Anubis had been right this had to be one of my trials. I held on for dear life as it picked the ship up as if it were a pup's toy and roll it down its back. I wouldn't admit it out loud but it was a rush. After a few more hours of being blasted by waves, winds, and rain everything calmed down "That was a squall if I ever saw one," I said

"Not usually what you are used to yes?" The Captian asked

"Nope, not even with all my Uncle's huffing and puffing," I replied.

The captain nodded "You did well today My Lady, go lay down and rest." 

I nodded and headed back into the cabin and laid back down and slept.

**May 2nd, 1202**

The sound of gulls and people greeted my ears as well as spices and food that I had never smelled before. The Captian came into the cabin with Coffee, and an odd form of bred that was in the form of a pocket and stuffed with lettuce, mushrooms, meat, and spices that ensnared my senses "We have arrived in Athens, I figured you may be hungry." The Captian said as he placed the tray near the bed. 

It smelled so good. I couldn't wait to bite into it. I sat up and grabbed the pocket bread and bit into it, hints of olive oil was also infused in the bread and wine. I chewed my food and looked at the Captian "When will we be able to set sail again?" I asked

"A few days, at least." he said, "From here we travel to Arce." 

I nodded my head and finished my food and drank my coffee and stood up grabbing my weapons and cloak and headed out to the deck "Where are you going?" he asked

"Exploring," I said.

The captain nodded before tossing me a pouch full of coins "You will need those then," he said.

I nodded my head in thanks and left the ship walking through the mass of soldiers and people as I spotted something in the distance. I felt the presents of an old god _'Come child, come to the Acropolis, there you will find my Parthenon.'_ a voice said.

The Acropolis was a large rocky outcrop with several structures coming out of the ground I made my way in that direction. As I walked I felt the presents grow stronger with each step I took, below the largest of the grand structures was a theater as I made my way up the steep limestone slopes I could have sworn I seen someone. His face hooded but I felt a power, the power of a Weapon similar to my father's sword. I made it to the top and began looking through the structures, it was breathtaking, to think my father could have walked these halls beside Kassandra or Demios, possibly both. The largest building was where the old god was the strongest along with another building not too far off _'She comes Athena, Teka's daughter,'_ a voice said

 _'I see her Nike, now hush,'_ the voice prior to the new one said.

I walked to the larger temple that seemed to touch the sky a woman stood before me, my father had described Minerva in great detail, though the Greeks called her Athena _'Welcome, child of Teka Sab, son Of Anubis, I am Minerva to the Romans, to the Greeks I was known as Athena.'_ the old goddess said, _'I have been waiting for your arrival for some time.'_

I walked into the large temple where the woman stood in the center...most likely where her statue would have stood it was now a place of worship for the Catholics and Christians _'Before you stands the last of my legacy, though I will be around, the last of my memories are here for you to witness,'_ the goddess said

"The Mother Mary!" a voice said behind her.

She turned and huffed, Christians were worse than the Catholics forcing their religion on others, at least the Catholics knew the natural order of things _'Juliet, time is short, the gift that you have been given will see you through, one day the Chosen One and the Phoenix will appear, though I fear you will not live to see it happen, we have seen this and made adjustments for when the time comes your people may rise anew, and bring peace to all.'_ Athena said, _'You are the hope to unify your people with the Templars, as it will be her task through your blood to unify your people and the Assassins. Those who walk the path of one god cannot comprehend your task, your journey starts here and will end in Florence, but hers will start in a land unsettled and end where it all began for all...'_

With that Athena or Minerva if you will vanished only leaving me and the Priest in the church I turned to the Priest "Your god isn't the only god, you built your temple upon her," I said

"So you are a devil worshiper?" he hissed

"If I were a devil worshiper I wouldn't hunt witches now would I?" I asked.

The Priest looked at me in shock "Witches? Are they here in Athens?" he asked

"Yes, but I go after those who bring harm to others," I said, "As a man of the cloth you should be able to tell the difference between those who worship the dark and those who worship the light," I said.

The priest eyed me for a moment "Your clothes are not from here," he said

"I am of Rome," I said, "My people have protected your kind since the time of the old gods. We protect those who serve the light and punish those who serve the dark." 

"What are you?" he asked

"You would panic if I said what I was," I said

"She _Father_ is a Lycan." a voice said, "I told you one would arrive one day hunting the darkness." 

"Delios Demios, you again!" the Priest snapped.

Just then I felt something dark and evil lurking in the shadows "Ah," a voice said dark and eerily, "A Lycan, a little young but your blood will increase my magic," 

I unclasped my cloak and let it fall from my shoulders "As if you can touch me." I growled.

The Priest and the young man Delios both looked around as my eyes glowed Emerald as I unsheathed my sword and dipped it into the holy water behind me "What are you doing?" the Priest demanded

"Saving your ass!" I said as the Witch charged me.

I dodged and punched her pulling out one of my knives as she brought her athame down across my sword causing the dark tainted weapon to shatter due to the holy water. I swung with my sword catching her in the arm causing her to scream like a Harpy in pain and in rage as jumped back "You _bitch_!" she snarled as I pulled another knife dipping both into the holy water.

A trick that I had learned while in Rome, dark witches could be weakened by holy water, and you can kill one either by taking their heads with holy water dipped blade or by fire made from twigs of the fig tree. I threw one of my knives hitting the witch in the shoulder causing her to scream in even more pain before throwing the last into her heart. With a gasp, she fell to the floor in a heap. Using my Horus sight I saw that she was dead. I walked over and retrieved my knives from her body as the Priest came over "What dark taint is this?" he asked as her veins turned black.

A sure sign that the holy water was doing its job of purifying the evil within the witch "That is what a dark witch's veins when holy water enters her body." I said, "She is dead," 

The Paster looked at me in shock "What they say is true, I am a Lycan, my people have been here prior to the dawn of man, we have always protected them because even though we are _beasts_ under the light of a full moon, we are also like you are human. We have emotions and feelings just as you do." I said, "You may say that killing my people is just, but it upsets the natural balance of good and evil." 

The Priest eyed me warily "You may want to burn her with the wood of a Fig tree, to make sure she doesn't rise again." I said.

I left the Parthenon only to have the Priest follow behind me "Who are you?" he asked

"Juliet Lupo de Roma, an ally of Pope Innocent III of the Catholic Church." I replied, "Daughter of Teka Sab and Elma of Maystf."

The Priest nodded "Thank you for your council and swift actions against that evil woman," 

I nodded and continued "I can't help but notice how you said your father is Teka Sab," a voice said running up behind me.

I rolled my eyes "I am Delios Demios de Sparti," he said.

Sparta! I stopped and looked at him "You are the one Anubis said to find," I said, "You are descended from Alexios of Sparta, grandson of Leonidas I," 

He bowed "I am," he said.

I looked at the sword at his hip. It was the Sword of Demoklies! I signaled him to follow me "It would appear our paths were meant to cross, you head for Maystf also correct?" I asked

"I do," he said, "I have to meet with Altair since he is the new Mentor. My family keeps a history of the Assassins and Templars, my sister is currently with the current head of the templars in Jerusalem, Maria Thorpe."

I nodded at this "I am to be trained by Altair, and to look into the death of a witch of the light." 

Delios nodded at this "I know of a place for you to rest," he said, "I have so many questions for you." 

Well, someone was excited that was for sure, I followed Delios to a place to stay for the rest of my time here in Athens "A woman should warm a bed and not carry a weapon," a man said

"In Roma, some noble houses train their women to fight," I said

"Name one," the man said

"Lupo," I said with a glare.

The man backed away slowly "House of wolves," he said scared.

I smirked at that "Return home, your wife is worried for you if I scare you so easily it should be your wife fighting and not you." I said as I continued to walk.

The man's friends howled with laughter around him as I followed Delios into a small house "Father, we have a guest!" Delios said

"Delios my boy I figured you would be halfway to Jerusalem by now." the elderly man said before he caught sight of me, "By Zeus's grace a Lycan," 

I bowed my head in respect "She is Teka Sab's daughter father, she took down a dark witch in the Parthenon." Delios said

"Teka Sab is still alive?" the old man asked

"Of course he is," a woman said, "Teka has been a friend for years." 

Power radiated off of this woman, she was about as old as my father, but she was not Lycan nor Witch. What was she?


	5. Kassandra Of Sparta and Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep as you guest Kassandra of Sparta makes an appearance in this chapter, as she tells Juliet a story of her father that even has her blushing with embarrassment. That and the pack link is still being bombarded with questions of where she is, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming my daughter, you need not face your trials alone.  
> ~Teka Sab  
> "Italics=Pack link"

**Juliet's POV**

**April 21st, 1202**

The woman sat down beside the elderly man "I knew your father when he would join my brother and I when we hunted down members of the Cult of Kronos." the woman said.

I looked at the woman in shock "Kassandra of Sparta, granddaughter of Leonidas I, sister to Demios also known as Alexios," I said in awe.

My father never told me about this "The staff showed me of your birth as well as your arrival to Athena," she said with a kind smile.

Two Weapons of Eden under one roof! My father would have a fit about this if he knew "You must have questions," she asked

"What was my father like back in his younger days?" I asked 

"He was a troublemaker that was for sure." Kassandra said with a smirk, "He and my brother were always picking fights with the people of Athens or some other state proving time and time again they were the strongest." 

I looked at her in shock _"Juliet, my daughter where are you?"_ my father's voice came over the pack link _"Your mother and I are worried sick,"_

I blocked them out the best I could I wanted to hear the rest of this as Kassandra's eyes softened "You are hurting your parents by not speaking to them." she said, "Teka worries yes, but the mere thought of losing you will be his undoing in the end." 

I sighed "I will when I am far enough away to do so, for now, I want time for my thoughts." I said.

Kassandra nodded and stood "Come you must be tired," 

I stood up and followed her into a room and laid down as I did so I opened up a private link to my parents _"I'm alright,"_ I said, _"Only the Alpha and the Pope know of my mission."_

 _"Mission what do you mean mission?"_ my mother asked

 _"Anubis came to me in a dream and gave me a mission, I am to complete it, and also harness the gift of Horus sight,"_ I said.

My parent's shock gasped echoed through the bond _"Where that whore!"_ Miko demanded

 _"Be silent worm, I am not nor will I ever be your mate, Anubis is already upset with what you are doing Miko and he won't hesitate to make it known either."_ I growled through the bond, _"A witch who serves the light has been killed I am going to find out why and who caused it. Then again you are too ignorant to understand why we were created."_

I slammed the mental door on Miko. I could feel my father's pride wash through the bond _"Your mother and I will speak with the Alpha and Pope tomorrow,"_ my father said, _"You will need a Lycan of high authority,"_

 _"I will see you when you arrive then, be forwarned father Dark witches are about dumb when you get to Athens,"_ I said

 _"Athens?"_ My father asked

 _"Yes, father Kassandra is looking forward to seeing you again,"_ I said

 _"Teka is there something you want to tell me?"_ my mother growled over the bond.

That was my cue to leave, I don't want to even know what she meant by that and I for one wasn't about to find out.

***********

**April 23rd, 1202**

Delios and I boarded the _Minerva_ now we were on our way to the next part of the journey. Delios stayed close to my side as some of the Templars made a comment about me carrying weapons upon me they all went silent the moment they saw the ring. It was a gift from Pope Innocent III after I stopped an assassination attempt on his life. I looked at Delios "Αυτό τους σιγήθηκε," I said in Greek with a smirk. **(That silenced them.)**

Delios nodded "Η Κασσάνδρα σου έδινε ένα χαρούμενο χαμόγελο σήμερα το πρωί," he said **(Kassandra was giving you a knowing smirk this morning,)**

"Επικοινώνησα με τους γονείς μου μέσω συνδέσμου ιδιωτικού πακέτου χθες το βράδυ και ο θείος μου αναγκάστηκε να εισέλθει." I said, "Αφού τελείωσα να του χτυπήσω, ίσως ή όχι να προκάλεσα μάχη μεταξύ των γονιών μου." **(I contacted my parents through a private pack link last night, and my Uncle forced his way in. After I was done giving him a lashing I may or may not have caused a fight between my parents.)**

Delios chuckled at this "Έτσι, η μητέρα σου πήρε κάτι με λάθος τρόπο, όχι?" he asked **(So your mother took something the wrong way, no?)**

"Are they casting spells?" I overheard a Templar say

"No, they are speaking Greek, in short, they are carrying on a private conversation that is not provided to you." The Captian said as he came down from the helm.

I nodded to the captain in gratitude who returned it in kind "Greek is often used by witches," another Templar pointed out

"As true as that is, unlike you, I know the diffrence between those who serve the light and those who serve the dark, you don't care as much as the Christians don't all you see them as evil. Witches who are serving the light, have a better connection to the world around them, they can draw in that power around them and use it for good, while those who serve the dark use the blood of those around them to commit horrid acts against those around them." I explained, "You know how you tell a light witch from a dark witch _Templar_?"

"They all burn the same if you ask me," The Templar said

"Then that is your ignorance," I said, "Light Witches actually can amplify the power of Holy Water, whereas a Dark Witch can be burned by it." 

"Funny how Templars who are Witches who serve the light themselves see others of their own as enemies." Delios pointed out.

I nodded at this "You speak as if you know the Templars," the main instigator said

"Considering it was _my ancestor_ who founded your order long ago, I should know your history well," Delios said. 

He held up his hand where a bronze ring sat upon it, it had the seal of Anubis and Leonidas I "The father of understanding knew of the natural balance and fought to protect it from those who would do it harm." Delios said, "Teka Sab was a friend and ally of the Father of understanding and the mother of free will," 

The templar's eyes went wide at the sight of the ring "A son of Demios!" another exclaimed.

All the Templars stood kneeling before Delios who groaned "I am not a damn royal, never have been so stop bowing!" Delios exclaimed.

I watched in amusement Delios was more humble than I thought he would be "Though you are descended from the blood of an old king." I pointed out

"Stop encouraging them!" Delios whined.

The Templars stood as Delios looked at me with a playful glare "Daughter of Teka Sab," he said.

Many of the Templars looked at me in pure shock "You are an κώλος, Delios" I said in a teasing tone **(Asshole)**

"So, I have been told by many, princess," he replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Where are ye heading my Lord and Lady?" asked one of the Templars

"We are to head to Maystf," I said, "Our business there is our own, you may want to stick to the water, the desert is unforgiving and without water, you will die." 

"You two will be traveling alone?" the leader asked

"We will," Delios said, "This is her trials only those who have allegiance to her pack are permitted to follow," 

One of the Templars came forward "I may be able to help, I have been to the area before." he said, "I am Francis de Molay," 

I nodded my head as he pulled out a rolled map "Once you reach Arce the shortest way to Maystf is through the Holy City of Jerusalem, the Grand Master of our order Maria Thorpe will be near this fortress." Francis said

"You were assigned to de Pazzi's regiment were you not?" I asked

"I was the only survivor of the camp that was attacked by a witch who burned my brothers alive from the inside out, how do you know de Pazzi?" de Molay asked

"I rescued his son some months back, Serilda of Abbadon is the witch who attacked your men, she is currently in Rome." I said, "She sees de Pazzi as a threat and tried to end his line unfortunately for her _I_ was nearby." 

"By god's grace," a few of the men said, "We have heard stories of this witch," 

"She is as old as my sire, but she fears him and rightfully so, Original Lycans are hard to kill he has fought her several times, she was the cause of several deaths over the years, all of them High Priestesses of his father Anubis," I said.

All of the Templars looked at me "The old gods are dead," de Molay said

"Many of us remain to guide our children." a voice said.

A wave carrying an older male adorn in Ancient Greek garb stepped from the wave and onto the ship "For those who are willing to listen of course," he said looking at me with a kind smile

"Posiden," Delios said kneeling

"Lord Neptune," I said following.

The Templars stood in pure shock "Rise children," he said.

We got to our feet as the crew gathered around deck as did the Captian as Posiden to the Greeks or Neptune to the Romans turned to face me "Juliet Lupo de Roma, you have passed your first trial, you have sailed safely to Athens even after all that I had thrown at you." he said, "The _Minerva_ will have strong winds and calm seas for the rest of its voyage," 

The Captian gave me a playful glare "I should toss you overboard for that," he said

"I would just put her back on the boat," Neptune replied, "This ship will have my protection from here on out, other ships cannot say the same, all Lycans take trials by me seriously, most stay on land due to my harsh trials. She as does this ship, and crew may sail on freely." 

Neptune walked back to the side of the ship the water dipping down and picking him up gently "Any Templar who disrespects her for the rest of the journey will fill my wrath, no matter where there is water I will surely be." 

With that Neptune was gone and Delios looked at me "Leave it to a god to give Lycan nightmares about water." he joked.

I looked at the Captian as a strong breeze blew from behind us "Smooth sailing ahead Captian, should shorten our timed arrival to port." I said

"I does, by how many days is unknown." the Captian said.

*************

**July 21st, 1202**

Arce. We had finally made it. The last week of the voyage we had run low on the water supply and Neptune gave us soft rain to refill the water barrels. As soon as we made port we all disembarked from the ship, though the Templars had three last men. The instigator being one of them. The three tried to attack me one night as I was checking the rigging as I always had done since I first took to the water. Needless to say, Neptune made good on his threat. The three Templars were dragged to the depths of the ocean "Taz, you may want to stay in port for a while," I said, "Something tells me you will be needed for a diplomacy ship." 

Taz who had finally shared his name with me nodded "I won't be far, princess," he said.

Delios and I bid farewell to de Molay and the other Templars who were well reserved and had their eyes opened that the Old Gods still roamed the earth as we made our way to get horses and be on our way to Jerusalem taking with us a copy of the map de Molay had made for us. Now the real test began. I for one would embrace the trials that Anubis set out for me. As we left Arce we used the Camal road leading to Jerusalem. Many women who wore vails looked at me in awe as the men glared at me "اجعل امرأتك تغطي وجهها أيتها الكافرة." a man said **(Have your woman cover her face, infidel.)**

"هل مضى وقت طويل منذ أن كان شعبي هنا لدرجة أنك ستطلب من أنثى تغطية وجهها؟," I asked **(Has it been so long since my people have been here that you would order a female to cover her face?)**

The man just glared as felt my anger spike and let him see exactly what I was "ليكان!" the male said in shock **(A Lycan!)**

I smirked as Delios chuckled as we continued on our way. I looked at Delios "Is it rare for a Lycan not to change during their first full moon when they become of age?" I asked

"It is rare when it happens, usually it takes an event to trigger the change, Anubis may have a trial for you to find your true form." Delios explained, "Give it time," 

Reports of Huns in the area had caused both Crusader and Ayyubid alike to patrol it. Many of them gave me odd looks until my eyes flashed Emerald, many of the Ayyubid bowing their heads in respect as we rode. At night all travelers and soldiers alike camped together, Several Ayyubid and I went in search of food for the camp, we had managed well killing a few rabbits, antelope, gazel, and dear to feed the entire camp. Many of the Crusaders looked in awe as we brought the food back with us a fire was started and the meats were stripped of their skin and innards as I left those for the Jackles of the area with a warning. Once the meat was put on the spit we all gathered around the fire with whatever we had "What brings you back to these lands Lycan?" a Crusader asked

"I seek knowledge of who I hunt," I said, "Serilda of Abbadon, she has come to Rome and already has tried to kill several innocent people." 

The name alone sent a silence in the air "A fools gambit," another said, "You are better off going home," 

"I cannot do so," I said 

"يجب أن تأتي مهمتها من خالقها." a Ayyubid soldier said and I nodded.

"What did he say?" A crusader asked 

"He said, that my mission came from my creator," I replied, "And he speaks the truth," 

"God created all life," A crusader said

"You tell that to the Templars who sailed with us who had the privilege of meeting Posiden in person." Delios said, "The old gods are still around for those who are willing to listen your a fool to think otherwise." 

"Pagan gods, are demons." the Crusader said.

I growled, "Watch your tongue when you speak of my grandfather Anubis, for I will rip it out and feed it to the Jackals." 

"Peace my granddaughter." A familiar voice said.

My back went as straight as a post as I turned to see a familiar pair of emerald eyes glowing in the darkness "He is ignorant, and that will be his undoing." my grandfather said

"Lucky you Juliet, two old gods have paid you a visit," Delios said

"Yes, and this one happens to be my grandfather," I said.

Delios paled "Anubis? Here?" he asked shocked turning to look.

Long ago Syria had belonged to Egypt and was still well within Anubis's domain the Ayyubid soldiers all bowed "حائل أنوبيس والد تيكا ساب معلمتنا ومعلمنا." they all said **(Hail, Anubis father of Teka Sab, our teacher and mentor.)**

"صغار الأطفال ، أشعر بالفخر لأن البعض لا يزال يتذكرني." my grandfather spoke **(Rise children, it does me proud that some still remember me.)**

All of them did so before he looked at me "Neptune, speaks of how you faced his trial with courage." he said with a chuckle, "Most of your kin would stay on land after Neptune plays with them, but you showed no fear but embraced all he threw at you." 

Anubis lifted an arm up grabbing a Crusader's arm as he went to attack my grandfather "Your death will come mortal and you will be judged by your god, and not in the favor that you would hope." my grandfather said

"Grandfather release the fool, maybe next time he will think before he acts," I said.

My grandfather smirked and released the Crusader who fell onto the ground in shock "That is what happens when you piss off an old god," Delios said with a smirk

"I hope to Ra you are _nothing_ like your ancestor Delios son of Demios, for I fear what trouble you may get my granddaughter into." Anubis said before he turned to me, "Walk with me, my granddaughter we have much to discuss." 

I nodded and stood up following my grandfather past a pack of Jackals that enjoyed the meal I had provided for them, I could only imagine what my Grandfather wished to speak about...


	6. Talks, Huns, and Hessians! Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anubis speaks to Juliet about Miko, her trials, and when she will find her mate. They will also reach Jerusalem in this chapter. This chapter will end in Modern-day as Morrigan and the others discuss what they have learned thus far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hans and Hessians are not the same Altair. Hessians make Hans look like puppies.  
> ~Juliet Lupo de Roma

**Juliet's POV**

Once we were far enough away from the camp Anubis stood looking out over the vast sand dunes "To think this was all vast ocean once," he said, "Ancient creatures who roamed their depths laid buried under the sands."

"Many would claim it is the way of things," I said

" _She_ caused this destruction. _She_ who was the evilest of the Isu, who created the Apples of Eden, while others created the Weapons, staffs, and shrouds to keep humanity safe _she_ wanted to rule over all," he said.

I looked at my Grandfather "Many of these creatures now hold a special area of the Field of Reeds, it was also the first time the Phoenix used its true power paving the way for Lycans and Man." he said,

"The Phoenix's destructive flame brought about the end of the land creatures here." 

"The Phoenix is a real grandfather?" I asked

"Very much so," he said with a fond smile.

I tilted my head at this "The Phoenix can never be captured for it will cause the end of days. She will be needed in the final battle beside the Daughter of Understanding and Change, she, who like you will be a Lycan made by man." he said, 'She is loving and caring, understanding and forgiving, but she must never be caged." 

"If I find the Phoenix?" I asked

"You will feel a pull towards her like a child to its mother who had been separated for so long," he said, "You may not know it at first, but when she assumes her true form all will try to catch her and cage her." 

"So I have to stop it from coming to pass?" I asked.

Anubis nodded his head "Yes," he said, "Though she will and can take care of herself, it has always been this way." 

"When will I meet the Phoenix?" I asked

"Not for a time now my pup," he said, "Not for a time," 

I nodded my head at this "It will be shortly after you find your mate that she will appear." he said, "284 years of age you will be, seeing many come and go, you will be the Grand Master of the Roman Brotherhood of the Hidden Ones."

I looked at Anubis "Will you get into trouble for telling me this?" I asked

"Yes, and no," he said, "When it comes to my children it is my domain," 

I nodded my head and looked back to the camp "Go and rest, the Jackles here will protect the camp while you sleep, you are about to find your fangs and claws soon." 

*************

**July 28th, 1202**

Anubis's words played in my head, what had he meant about me finding my fangs and claws soon? The desert was unforgiving and many of the Crusaders due to their thick metal armor were passing out from the head. I don't know how many I had to pull into the shade and cool them down before they died. A scream caught my attention "HUN!" A crusader said before having an arrow stick into his eye causing him to fall from his horse.

I shot to my feet "Delios take command of those Crusaders." I said as I turned to the Ayyubid, "الرماة يردون النار ويرسلون هؤلاء الكفار إلى الجحيم!" **(Archers return fire, send these infidels to hell!)**

The Ayyubid grabbed their bows and began to return fire on the Huns as the Crusaders began to drop like flies "SHIELDS UP PROTECT THE PEOPLE!" Delios said.

A hoot of a jackal sounded not too far off as the jackal pack from last night came over the dunes and began to attack the Huns. I smiled at this, my grandfather wasn't joking when he said that he would watch over me. As the rest of the Hans retreated we gathered our fallen and buried them "سيدتي جولييت وجدنا هذا الشخص لا يزال على قيد الحياة." an Ayyubid soldier said as he and two others came up dragging a Hun. **(My Lady Juliet, we found this one still alive.)**

I looked at the Hun "Та яагаад эдгээр хүмүүс рүү дайрсан юм бэ?" I asked in Mongolian **(Why did you attack these people? )**

The Hun spat in my face. I wiped my face off as one of the Ayyubid slapped him across the face for his arrogance "Би уурлах эмэгтэй биш тул дахин асууж байна. Та яагаад эдгээр хүмүүс рүү дайрсан юм бэ?" I asked **(I am not the woman to anger, so I ask again. Why did you attack these people?)**

"Juliet, women in their culture bow to the men and should not be seen or heard." Delios said, "Allow me to try." 

I moved out of the way "Энд байгаа найз маань Ликан хүн бөгөөд та түүнд хариултыг нь өгөхгүй бол чамайг эрхтэнээс чинь салгахаас буцахгүй." Delios said causing the Hun to eye me **(My friend here is a Lycan and will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb if you do not give her the answers she seeks.)**

"Тэр эмэгтэй сайн үржүүлэгч болох болно, яагаад гэвэл энэ нь бүх эмэгтэй Lycans нь үржүүлгийн ажилд сайн байдаг," the Hun said with a smirk **(She would make a good breeder then because that is all-female Lycans are good for is breeding.)**

"Эрэгтэй эсвэл Ликан эрийн нэгэн адил түүний эсрэг боломж гарч болзошгүй юм. Анубис тэднийг Тека Сабын охин байсан тул тэдний зовлонг өөрөө харах болно. Тэр чамайг Хун новшнуудаас хэдэн удаа алсан бэ?" Demios asked causing me to grin wolfishly **(Like any male or Lycan male could stand a chance against her. Anubis would see to their suffering himself since she is Teka Sab's daughter, and I know you fear her father. How many times has he killed you Hun bastards?)**

The Hun went silent at that "Аав минь эдгээр хүмүүсийг хамгаалахаар намайг явуулсан бөгөөд чи тэдэнд халдсан. Одоо бид анхаарлаа хандуулсны дараа надад эсвэл яагаад аавыг минь явуулахыг надад хэлэх болно." I said **(My father sent me to protect these people, and you attacked them. Now, that we have your attention you will tell me Why or I will have my father sent for.)**

"Манай удирдагч Аттила биднийг дайрч өнгөрөх сул талуудыг хайж олохоор илгээсэн, бид энд дайн болж байгааг мэднэ, бүх талыг алж, эмэгтэйчүүд, хүүхдүүдийг нь хүчирхийлэхийг хүсч байна," the Hun said **(Attila our leader sent us to find weak points to come in through, we know of the war here and we want to kill all sides and rape their women and children.)**

I growled at this "Аттила асуудалтай байна." I said before slitting his throat **(Well, Attila has a problem.)**

I turned to the Crusaders "Once the dead are buried when need to get to the nearest Keep." I said

"I could not agree more my lady," one of the Crusaders said, "You wield a blade well," 

"It was my father who taught me to wield a sword and knives. Since I could walk I was taught." I replied before turning to the Ayyubid general, "اجعل رجالك يفعلوا الشيء نفسه ، أخشى أن يأتي المزيد من الهون لغارة ليلية." **(Have your men do the same, I fear more Huns may come for a night raid.)**

The General nodded and began barking out orders to his men and the people as Delios and I mounted our horses and began to scout the area for a safer route. Using the map there were at least several of them. Only one of which belonged to the Templars, it was abandoned and there was no way of knowing who could be in fortification. Several jackals stayed as a way to lead the people to safety. Upon our arrival, it looked as if no one was there. So we dismounted and began to look around the fortress. There were still fortifications, but no water to speak of "No wonder why they left, the well ran dry." Delios said, "This did belong to the Templars." 

I nodded "Neptune, god of water and sea, I ask you to fill this well with water. May it be cool and fresh for those who pass through here." I said.

The well began to fill with fresh water as I heard the horses and camels coming to the fortification, upon their arrival I gathered the Crusaders and Ayyubid "There is freshwater here, Delios and I will take a small hunting party out soon, tend to the wounded I will gather what herbs I find along the way. Anyone who is able there is still weapons in the armory, the Bastilas and catapults are still in working order." I said knowing the Ayyubid knew English, "We will have to work together if we are to fend off the Huns so put your differences aside." 

Everyone nodded at this and began to do their tasks "My Lady," a thick Arabic accent said.

I turned to see the Ayyubid General standing there "Yes?" I asked

"We have many wounded some may not last the night." the General said

"I know your concern General," I said, "I know I can't save everyone, but I sure as hell won't let innocent lives come to harm if I can avoid it." 

"Juliet, we found a storage room with medical herbs inside all of it is still good." Delios said, "But there isn't enough to create a healing salve for those who risk fever." 

I reached in my back pouch and pulled out some white willow "Brew this up in a tea and give it to those who risk infection the most, it will bring down the pain and swelling, as well as reduce that any signs of fever." I said tossing it to Delios

"What herb hold such properties?" the Ayyubid General asked

"It is called willow, it is a tree that has low flowing branches that sway in the breeze, they are also known as Weeping willows," I said, "They love moist soil, so beside rivers are the best for them. They are native to China, but some have been brought to Italy. We have several in our pack's den." 

The Ayyubid General nodded "You are knowledgeable in healing," a Crusader said 

"As such as all of my kind are taught, we are warriors, scholars, poets, and healers." I replied before turning to Akeem, "I need several of your best men to come with me, Delios will remain here." 

Akeem bowed low at the waist "As you command my lady." he said

"My men will mount the defenses, of the keep." The Crusader said

"Very well, keep the gates closed until our return, we will have to keep them closed throughout the night as well." I said, "That will be discussed upon our return." 

****************

I headed out with three Ayyubid General selected to go with me, along the way I had picked up a few Cacti and put them into a thick bag "They are a source of water, and can be used for eating as well as healing." I explained.

They nodded at this as I spotted some Italian Cyprus, the fruits of the tree could be used as an Antiseptic, and for the nervous system not too far from it was a Strong-Smelling Inula which could be used as a muscle relaxant or infertility, and Salad Burnet using the entire plant had a list of healing properties, such as ulcers, burns, and wounds. I paused in my gathering to see a group of deer ahead of us. Nodding to the three who came with me they all notched arrows and moved in closer as I took out one of my knives. As we got closer I threw my knife catching the stag in the throat as the does were quickly handled with arrows. We collected our kill as I looked down to where the rest of the herd had run and spotted an Athel pine. The leaves could be used to reduce fever. Combined with what I had gathered it could easily be combined into a slave. I had some beeswax in my pack and some unused salve jars and cork already in the jars in case they were needed. Demios had some coconut and olive oil which would come in handy and already help with the beeswax's healing properties. After gathering the rest of the leaves from the Athel pine we headed back to the fortress. The guards opened the gates to let us through "Bring a pot and put it over that fire," I said.

Once the pot was brought out I brought out my pack as the water was brought I put in the beeswax, water, oils, and herbs that I collected as one of the women that had been with us came over "سوف أقوم بتحريك المرهم." the woman said **(I will stir the salve.)**

I nodded "عندما تشم رائحة الأعشاب التي تطبخ فيها ، اطلب القليل من المساعدة لإزالتها من اللهب." I said as the woman nodded. **(When you can smell the herbs cooking into it call for a little help to remove it from the flame.)**

I went to the healing room to check on the wounded "The Willow helped a lot," Demios said, "But they are not out of the woods just yet." 

"I have a healing salve once the herbs have cooked into the oils, and beeswax we will put it into jars and administer it," I said

"What did you all find out there?" he asked

"Italian Cyprus which I picked the fruits that are in the salve to help strengthen the beeswax's antiseptic properties, some Inula to relax the muscles, Salad Burnet to help heal their wounds and an Athel Pine to reduce the fever also Cacti that can be stripped and used as bandages to keep the inflammation down." I supplied.

Delios nodded at this, it wasn't long before the Salve was removed from the fire and ladled into jars with cork tops. When it was finished being cooled down I stripped the needles off the cacti and began to strip them for natural bandages. They were left in water until they were used. As each of the wounded were tended to they were given some more willow tea. The sun was setting which meant it was now to mount the defenses. The respective leaders came to where I was staying within the keep "Akeem, I need Archers in the towers when food is ready it will be brought up to them." I explained, "I want the crusaders ready to use the catapults and bastilles." 

The two men nodded "Our wounded can't fight so, I guess those who are able to take up arms have been to the armory correct?" I asked

"Yes," both men said 

"They will be along the lower walls with their families," I said, "If the Hans want a fight they are going to have to get through the gates or climb to get us." 

"Sound strategy my Lady." The Crusader General said.

*******************

**July 29th, 1202**

With the morning sun we all rose, those who were the last to stand watch came off the walls as we prepared to leave. Those who were wounded were loaded into wagons which was not ideal given the lay of the land. Soft sand would prove challenging to go through indeed. We traveled in silence, our eyes ever watchful for any trouble that may come our way as we neared Jerusalem we were about halfway to the gates when the Huns attacked "Akeem have your archers take out their mounts, Crusaders protect those civilians! Delios you have Demoklies, unleash its wrath!" I snapped.

Akeem started barking out orders to his men as the Crusaders took protective stances around the civilians. Delios twirled Demoklies in his hand the blade sparking in warning. I had my sword at the ready. The Huns rode right at us as I looked to see the gates of Jerusalem open and Crusader, Templar, and Ayyubid alike ride from the opened gates and to our aid. The Huns didn't notice this "Delios light them up!" I said.

Delios lept into the air sending an electrical current out of the sword knocking the riders off their horses that Akeem's archers had missed. There were still more of them though, just before they reached us those who came out of the city crashed into them sword clashing. Shields being used to beating others over the head or in the ribs, anything to keep the other force at bay. My eyes flashed emerald as I let out an animalistic snarl closing in on the Hun general, everyone fighting stopped knowing the sound of a Lycan on the hunt. I grabbed the General "Та Атилладаа мессеж хүргэх гэж байна." I snarled. **(You are going to deliver a message to your Attila.)**

The Hun General punched me in the face causing me to snarl in rage "Би ийм зүйл хийхгүй, Lycan гичий!" The Hun snarled.

I smirked at this "Та миний хэлснээр хийх болно, учир нь би Анубисын хүү Тека Сабын охин тул та надаас эмээх болно, эсвэл би толгойгоо өөрөө Аттилад буцааж илгээх болно, гэхдээ энэ бол миний эцгийн зүйл минийх биш, тиймээс би танд сонголт хийх боломж олгож байна." I said **(You will do as I say, for I am the daughter of Teka Sab, son of Anubis, and you will fear me, or I will send your heads, back to Attila myself, but that is my father's thing not my own, so I am giving you a choice.)**

The hun froze at this, his eyes wide in fear good, now I had his attention "Хуучин бурхдын ач охин таны захиас юу вэ?" the Hun asked in fear. **(What is your message granddaughter of the old gods?)**

I smirked Delios was translating in English while Akeem was translating from Delios into Arabic and a few others translating into their native languages "Хүннү нар Сириэс хол байх ёстой бөгөөд Иерусалим, тэдний эмэгтэйчүүд, хүүхдүүдийг Хүннү нарын өвчтэй зугаа цэнгэлд ашиглахгүй. Энд хэн ч чамайг алахгүй, одоо тайван яваад Аттиладаа Жульетта Лупо де Рома хичээвэл түүний төгсгөл болно гэж хэл." I snarled. **(The Huns are to stay away from Syria, and Jerusalem, their women, and children will not be used for the Hun's sick amusement. No one here will not kill you, now go in peace and tell your Attila, that Juliet Lupo de Roma will be his end if he tries.)**

The hun nodded I could smell his fear, urine, and feces. I smirked please at my work as I released him "Let him pass!" I said.

Everyone gave the Hun a wide birth "Give him a horse." I said, "Can't let him go without one, or the message will never make it." 

A horse was brought forward and given to the hun who quickly mounted it and was off like a shot. Once he was out of sight I looked around "You will be going through your first change soon Juliet, I think it best we get you into the city." Delios said.

I nodded to this as I walked back to my horse showing it I was not an enemy before mounting back up "We have wounded, they will need tending to as soon as we get inside the city walls, we also pulled extra weapons and supplies from an old Templar fortress not too far from here." I said

"We will see to the wounded, you can show me to the Fortress upon the morrow, thank you for your aid Lycan." a voice said.

I knew this was no man who spoke as they removed their helmet "I am Maria Thorpe, Grand Master of the Templar Order here in Jerusalem, you have our thanks." she said

"I am Juliet Lupo de Roma, daughter of Elma of Maystf and Teka Sab of Egypt," I replied

"Lady Elma's child?" a Templar asked, "Grand Master, she should be welcome to her ancestral homelands with open arms." 

Maria smiled kindly "Indeed we shall, and Maystf should be informed." she said.

I nodded at this "Odessa!" Delios exclaimed happily 

"Delios, brother you made it!" a young woman said.

She was of Spartan origin no doubt about it. Her eyes an almost amber in hue, and her hair, deep chocolate in color as she hugged her brother "He holds a Piece of Eden," Maria said

"He is a son of Demios, the Sword of Demoklies can only be held by those in his line." I explained, "It will drive anyone else insane." 

Maria nodded at this "Many have wondered the fate of that sword, now we know. May his line continues to flourish." she said.

Once we were inside the city gates wives came to greet their husbands "We lost about 30 on the way here." I said

"You did well with what you had," Maria said

"Lady Juliet is a natural leader Grand Master Thorpe," Akeem said.

I looked over to see the last kind of people I wanted to see here...Hessians. Evil bastards the lot of them. Hessians would take Lycans and skin them alive nailing their human hides on their walls as sick trophies, the more skins one had on their wall the higher number of skins the higher ranking of the Hessian. They could tell when one of my kind was near and they knew when human pack members stayed in order to lure out the pack. Maria seemed to pick up on my distress "Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Hessians," I growled.

She looked over to where the Hessians stood "What about them?" she asked

"They hunt my kind," I said, "I was twelve years old when I first encountered them. I was with a friend of mine." 

Maria looked at me "They captured us, they raped my friend then proceeded to skin her alive before hanging her human skin on their wall." I continued.

Many around us cringed at this "Demons," a few Templars hissed 

"They are Mercenaries for the German Rite of the Templar order," Akeem said, "Grand Master if they spot her they will come after her." 

"How did you survive?" Maria asked

"My pack..." I said, "My pack lead by my father came they saved me, but I never will forget what they did to my friend." 

Maria rested a hand on my shoulder "You will be safe, they still have to answer to me." Maria said.

I saw movement in an alleyway, dark blue robes with silver embroidery work. They seemed to be focused on the Hessians "Are there any human members of my mother's pack?" I asked

"Yes, why?" Maria asked

"They are in danger also," I said.

Maria's eyes widened "James, Brandon find Malik Al-Sayf and bring him to the keep." Maria

"More like they found him," I said in a growl.

Two Hessians drug a man with dark hair with specks of white to the other two Hessians everything inside me tensed. This was a member of my mother's pack...he was pack...and I would protect him even if I had to kill a few Hessians to do so...


	7. Understanding Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we take a short break from the Animus and see how Morrigan and the crew are processing this information. Also the start of fixing up the kitchen in Palazzo Lupo de Roma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you get onto Altair for starting trouble Malik, we all saw the damn tea you had Hessians all over your ass.  
> ~Desmond Miles

**Morrigan's POV**

We ended the Animus session there, I was all about an all-night cram session, but the children needed to be fed and we all needed to be up in the morning to start the reservations to the kitchen, which I had ordered everything ahead of time and the materials would be arriving early tomorrow morning. Nyx and I were currently heading into the kitchen, I know I promised Ezio that I would make Alfredo, one night, so that is what I was doing. We already had the fresh noodles that we would be using that were bought earlier in the day and delivered. Nyx began pulling out the pots and pans as I pulled out the ingredients "May I point out, that I did not start any of that." Malik said looking at Desmond who wore a smug look on his face.

I shook my head and chuckled "Horse shit Malik," I teased

"And you get onto Altair for starting trouble Malik, we all saw the damn tea you had Hessians all over your ass." Desmond shot back.

Nyx laughed "I am about to hit you Desmond," Malik growled in warning

"Easy now, we still don't know all that happened other than Malik being a part of Juliet's mother's pack as a human pack member," Haytham said trying to keep his decedent from getting pulverized by Malik.

Nyx pulled out a medium and a large saucepan. In the medium saucepan, I put 1/2 cup of butter and turned it on medium heat to melt the butter, once it was melted I added in 2 teaspoons of minced garlic. Once that garlicky aroma hit the air Ezio all but come running into the kitchen. I then added 1 1/2 cups of heavy whipping cream. Whisking it together I then added 1/2 Teaspoon Italian Seasoning, 1/2 Teaspoon Salt, and 1/4 Teaspoon Pepper. When the sauce was close to how I wanted it I added 2 cups of freshly grated Parmesan cheese. While Nyx put the baguette dough into the oven to bake. I put the medium saucepan on simmer and tripled the amount of ingredients I used in the medium pan into the larger one, the only difference was I added mushrooms to it. 

Nyx didn't like mushrooms and I had always made her own pan of sauce that Ezio knew if he touched he would be on the couch for the remainder of his life. Nyx pulled out another large pan and filled it up with water for the noodles, as well as a strainer. I grated some more Parmesan cheese as I was waiting for the water to heat up. Out the corner of my eye I saw Ezio trying to dip the wooden spoon into the saucepot as I grabbed a wooden spatula and smacked his hand "OW!" he whined dropping the wooden spoon onto the floor while rubbing his hand.

I turned my head to look at him "You will wait until it is finished and not a moment before Ezio Auditore or so help me..." I warned.

Ezio held up his hands in surrender "So, Juliet was who again?" he asked

"Juliet Lupo de Roma was the donor of Project Lycan in a sense it was her blood that created me, and in some ways her blood through me that created the others." I began, "She as you can imagen from the painted portrait in one of the spare rooms was the wife of you hated enemy Ceaser Borgia," 

"Still can't believe anyone other than the Princess of France marrying that _bastardo,_ " Ezio said.

I sighed during the short time I knew Borgia, he seemed to be lost. Always looking out to the area that the Lycan burial and ritual grounds were, it wasn't until we arrived there did we know why. Stories of Juliet Lupo de Roma always made me cry when I was a child when my mother told me the story. To know her blood flowed through me though it was forced was somewhat of a mystery to me. Then again I was the Daughter of Understanding and Change, and the final piece of the puzzle. Juliet was to bridge the divide between Lycan and Templar through marriage while I would bridge Lycan and Assassin. Though I don't think of me being a Lycan with Templar parents is what Juliet or Anubis had in mind to start with, but hay! That's life for ya! As I thought about it I wondered what laid ahead as we continued to use the Animus to look into Juliet and Ceaser's past "So, Juliet was 15 and already kicking more ass than the Templars and Assassins had during the entire stent of the Crusades." Shaun said as I turned to turn off the sauce and drain the now cooked noodles.

Juliet was had bravery, courage, and valor if I had ever seen it, more than I ever had when I finally earned my freedom and ran into Malinda Dupree and Charles Lee in Los Vagas shortly after leaving New Orleans when Nyx had Elena and Alessio. Back then Ezio didn't trust Haytham as far as he could throw his ass, Haytham had done some fucked up things, like torturing Nyx and Rhi, but he had his codes of honor and those codes were tested like a mother fucker, when Dupree held my wellbeing over his head like it was a sick game and forced him to torture Rhi also after he had given his word not to harm her. I really enjoyed her end I truly did. Arno and I worked so beautifully in that battle together, our movements fluid and sync with each other as we killed the bitch who had brought me so much pain and suffering. Arno at the time was still human, it was a month or so after we returned and Nyx and Ezio got married did he come to me about turning him. At first, I was against the whole thing, because if anything happened to me then who would take care of Emily?

After pouring through the old texts on Lycans I knew Arno would be there for Emily until she reached adulthood and found her mate. Then Arno would join me in the Field of Reeds. His parental instincts keeping him alive to raise Emily alone, but I would always be there watching over them if that ever occurred. While Arno was making his transitioning sleep I discovered George Washington's journal that he had left with one of my Demios ancestors. Shockingly enough a letter addressed to me. The smell of the baguettes hit my nostrils as I walked over and turned off the oven and took them out "It has always surprised me how you can do that." Ezio said

"Stop trying to kiss up to me about getting an early plate, and wash up. Inform the others to do the same you know my damn rules." I said.

Ezio pouted and did as I asked and informed everyone to go get washed up and ready for dinner. 

********

**Arno's POV**

Ever since the session with the Animus ended I had come up to the spare room that was being used as storage and looked at the painting of Juliet and Cesear. Juliet was a remarkable young Lycan, she was born with eagle vision, she also held the favor of several gods, chief among them her own grandfather Anubis, but still, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was a hidden message behind it all "What are you trying to tell us?" I asked quietly to the painting 

"Arno, amico mio, Morrigan dice che è ora di pulirsi per cena," Ezio said causing me to snap out of my musings **(Arno, my friend, Morrigan says it is time to get cleaned up for dinner.)**

"Scenderò tra un momento, devo portare Emily sul suo seggiolone," I replied. **(I will be down in a moment, I have to get Emily in her highchair.)**

Ezio nodded and left the room as I went to get Emily who with the other children had their own room being watched over by Ziio. Being a Lycan had its perks, I could understand every spoken language as well as the dead languages, my life span increased by a lot though Morrigan worried about it when I first came to her about it. I knew if anything happened to her I would be able to raise our daughter until she found her mate...a day that I hoped never came anytime soon. Then I would join Morrigan and it would reverse if anything happened to me. Morrigan had come so far in the past few years. When I first saw her again, I knew she feared what my reaction would have been to her scars. Now the only scar that remained was the one over her eye. That scar was just like the scared lip that Desmond, Ezio, and Altair shared. It was a signature trademark. I loved Morrigan for who and what she was, I embraced it. Morrigan was brave, courageous, loyal, and a list I could go on and on about. 

Emily came bounding up to me "Papa, regarde ce que j'ai fait!" Emily spoke in French causing me to kneel and look at her noodle necklace **(Daddy, look at what I made!)**

"Alors, jolie ma petite princesse, que diriez-vous de vous nettoyer et de vous préparer pour le dîner, oui?" I said with a smile as I plucked her up **(So, pretty my little princess, now how about we get you cleaned up and ready for dinner, yes?)**

Emily nodded as we headed to the bedroom and into the bathroom and washed our hands. When finished I dried Emily's hands than my own before taking her downstairs and putting her in her high chair. Morrigan had already had everything laid out on the table as we all gathered. Of course, the children were fed first Emily already tearing into her Alfredo and baguette. Morrigan looked at Emily "Into my noodles again I see," Nyx teased Ziio lightly

"Oh, let them have some fun," Ziio teased back with a chuckle

"I don't want to wake up and end up stepping on one of those necklaces," Haytham said.

Morrigan sat beside me as she plated her up some food and after I did "So, let's go over what we learned today. Juliet was born before Kadar's death the first time due to Altair." Layla said, "She was the daughter of Teka Sab one of the last Original Lycans that we know of. She had the alliance of Vieri de Pazzi's ancestor, as well as protected along with her pack by Pope Innocent III." 

"She was a skilled sailor even though she had never set foot on a ship prior," Edward pointed out

"A skilled dark witch hunter," Fiadh said, "Did you see who she handled that witch in Athens, it was epic!" 

"Easy love," Shay chuckled, "She was already a skilled hunter and gather, using extensive knowledge of herbal medicine when it was needed." 

"Could command a small army of Ayybid and Crusaders with no issue." Maria pointed out

"Nocked the Huns senseless," I added

"She was also a late bloomer as a Lycan," Elies pointed out

"She also met Kadar in the Field of Reeds as well as Aisha," Malik pointed out giving his younger brother, now Lycan a playful glare.

Altair chuckled as Kadar grinned with a noodle hanging from his lips causing everyone to laugh. Kadar finished getting the noodle in his mouth chewed his food and swallowed before looking at his elder brother innocently "What, Malik, you know it's true." he defended.

Of course, this caused another wave of laughs to go around the room. As soon as everyone was finished eating and the food was put away and the children bathed, dressed, and put to bed Morrigan and I as well as many of the others called it a night and all headed to bed ourselves. Morrigan curled into my side as she fell asleep completely tired from today's events. I kissed the top of her head "Bonne nuit ma louve." I said **(Good night my she-wolf,)**

"Bonne nuit mon aigle chéri," she replied tiredly **(Good night my darling eagle.)**

I closed my eyes and followed her into sleep.

******************

**Leonardo's POV**

Sleep evaded me as it did most of the time, being one of Sehkmet's incarnations of the aspects of her deadliest forms was...well not unusual to say the least. Being the horsemen of Pestilence did have its perks, for those who were sick and innocent I could remove the illness from their bodies, For those who were evil...well let's just say they didn't live long enough to regret their path choice. I remembered it all. Cesare's slow descent into madness after the loss of Juliet and his unborn child. It was almost too difficult not to bare it all. If only I had told Ezio and Adalina about what had happened. Maybe, just maybe things wouldn't have ended the way they did. Cesare wouldn't have been known as a mad man, and he wouldn't have had his grave trampled over for centuries, but I made a promise to my dear friend that I would not speak of it, and Gods above know that I tried my hardest to help him. Lucrezia and I both tried "Are you still up frère?" a voice asked.

I turned my head and looked at Lafayette a man who was famous in America for aiding the Colonies to win their freedom from the tyranny of the British. A friend of the Assassins Connor Kenway and Arno Dorian, the horsemen of Famine. Lafayette and I had become close friends the moment Morrigan returned my human soul to me allowing me to free the souls that Victoria and I trapped in the lost colony of Roanoke. We had stood by Morrigan's side as we fought not only Bram but Jeremy as well "Guilty musings I suppose," I replied

"Want to talk about it?" Lafayette asked

"I tried to help him the best I could, but in the end, I was too late, if I hadn't made that vow not to tell Ezio or Adalina..." I broke off.

Lafayette sighed "It is not your fault, Leonardo." he said, "You made a vow, and you kept it. Imagen how Cesare would have felt if you told anyone of what happened?" 

"I would have betrayed that trust and he would have my ass hung from somewhere." I replied, "Still if I would have said something..." 

"There is nothing you could have done except be there for him as a friend," Lafayette said.

I nodded at this, Lafayette was right, no wonder he made Major General before he was twenty, the damn man knew a thing or two and could still keep up with old bastards like me when we were going through emotional roller coasters "Thanks," I said

"We are horsemen, but we are also human," Lafayette said, "Until we pass the torch onto someone else we watch out for each other." 

"You are right," I said

"Damn right, he is," a voice said.

Lafayette and I looked to see Jeremy and Bram standing in the doorway "You look like hell my friend you should rest," Jeremy said.

Jeremy had of course come along way from being the brainwashed servant of Moloch, having mended things with the parents he never knew, hell he even protected his twin sister Athena with a fiery passion that only the aspect of War could have, but none more so than Abraham Van Brunt the aspect of Death. Though Bram would about kill someone over Emily and about ripped Moloch apart over both Emily and Athena, with Athena being his true mate. Imagen the look on her father's face at that revelation. Oh-ho, you want to talk about tea spilling! Damn more drama than Ru Paul's drag race! 

Since then Abraham mended things between himself and his former best friend, of course, we had to keep Ichabod from trying to attack Bram the first time Bram kissed Athena in front of him 'Your right if I don't get some sleep Morrigan is going to ream my ass about it later and all but go Executioner on my ass to spill the tea." I said

"Yeah, and according to Gist, we have a Kitchen to tear apart tomorrow," Bram said

"Oh, trust me when you see it you will want to take your ax to it and then some." I joked.

********************

**Morrigan's POV**

As soon as we entered Palazzo Lupo de Roma we went right to the kitchen "Ya know Leonardo, you were right I do want to take my ax to it." Bram said, "It is dreadful," 

"You four talking about my kitchen, instead of sleeping?" I asked in a teasing tone, " Were you doing each other's hair too?" 

Bram, Lafayette, Jeremy, and Leo just smirked "Darling you should know we need to look _good_ when we go to kick ass." Leonardo said with a flick of his hair

"And you four are so full of shit," Rhi said causing us all to laugh.

After all of us were finished laughing I looked at Bram "Alright death, kill the kitchen." I said.

Bram removed the large broad ax from his back "I thought you would never..." he asked as he swung, "ASK!" 

We all swarmed the kitchen breaking shit with sledgehammers as Bram swung for the fences with his ax "Careful we don't want to damage the original walls of this place." Leo advised.

When we were finished wrecking the kitchen I waited at the door for the delivery truck as the other hauled the Rena-Disco kitchen, or what remained of it to the dumpster outside. The truck pulled up and the delivery men got out "Buongiorno signora," **(Good Morning madam,)**

"Buongiorno signori, vedo che avete una consegna?" I asked **(Good morning gentlemen, I see you have a delivery?)**

"sì signora, per un Morrigan Cormac-Dorian." the driver said **(yes ma'am, for a Morrigan Cormac-Dorian.)**

"Beh, mi hai trovato, se mi vuoi seguire ti mostrerò che dovevi scaricare" I replied with a smile. **(Well, you found me, if you would follow me I will show you were to offload.)**

I led them to the outside party area, which I am sure Juliet may have thrown a party or two just to keep appearances up "Puoi scaricare qui," I said **(You may offload here,)**

The two nodded and headed back out to the truck to begin offloading the lumber, stones, and other things for the kitchen as I went into the main house to rally the troops "Alright, guys focus up." I said as everyone began to quiet down, "The lumber and stones have arrived as well as the cement and other equipment that we are going to need." 

Everyone was getting antsy from just doing nothing other than taking out the trash "Kenways!" I said.

Haytham, Edward, and Connor snapping to attention "I want you three to bring the lumber in for Shaun and Desmond to measure out." I said before turning to the others "The rest of you will be working on the framework, except for Bram, Leo, Lafayette, and Jeremy, you four will be aiding me outside. Once the framework is laid down for the new custom cabinets we will get to work on putting those together." 

"Nyx, you have light duty," I said, "I want you to go through the Palazzo and see what rooms need to be remodeled and which ones don't" 

Nyx nodded. You see Nyx and Ezio were expecting their third child, even though I knew she could take care of herself I didn't want her to get hurt due to Cal being a clutz or Rhi for that matter.

I began going through we would be making the outside of the cabinets all of them with beautiful Renaissance styled work "This is a beautiful design Morrigan," Leonardo said

"It just feels right for some reason," I said as I began to work.

The others following my lead I was about halfway finished with my first piece when Edward came out with a worried look on his face "Ah, Morrigan," he said, "I hate to interrupt your work, but there has been an accident." 

I sighed and put my tools down before heading inside to see what was wrong, the smell of Rhi and Cal's blood greeting me. Rhi was laying on her belly with her head in Connor's lap and bitting the hell out of his thigh. Connor's face was impassive, but his eyes, showed that he was in pain due to Rhi's biting "What happened?" I asked

"Well, Cal, shot himself in the foot with the nail gun, and while he went to remove his foot from your floor he shot Rhi in the ass with the damn nail gun." Aguilar said, "Rhi was a victim this time." 

"It's in my ass," Rhi said while biting Connor's thigh, "It's in my left cheek." 

"LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK!" everyone else said around us causing Connor to snort

"Can we not start with the Transformers references please at this time," I said. 

I would have to call Nyx down here to soothe her sister while I called Angie. Just then Nyx screamed causing Ezio to rush up the stairs. Not too soon after that Ezio's girly scream sounded "Bram, go find out why Nyx and Ezio are screaming." I said

"Is that who the second one was?" Bram asked with a chuckle.

No one believed me about Ezio screaming like a girl until now, and now they were going to tease his ass for it "DID MOLOCH DESIGN THE KITCHEN AND BATHROOM?!" Bram asked

"Rena-Disco bathroom!" Ezio yelled

"Salvage the tub!" I said.

"NO PROMISES!" Bram said as you could hear shit breaking.

Ezio and Nyx come down the stairs "The Master bathroom had the Rena-Disco," Nyx said

"And Ezio does scream like a girl," Yusuf said with a snort.

This of course caused everyone else to laugh and Cal to yelp as he nailed his other foot to the floor "Can someone get the nail gun from Cal before more people get hurt." I said.

Shay moved over to Cal "Mother fucker I will nail your ass to the floor too!" Cal warned.

Shay was merely the destruction as Fiadh took the nail gun from him and proceeded to shoot Cal in each ass cheek with it "I got him back for you Rhi!" Fiadh said as she handed the nail gun to Shay who just shook his head at her.

**Arno's POV**

Angie had come in to tend to Rhi and Cal, Rhi was the first of course. Rhi's bare ass showing as Angie removed the nail causing Rhi to bite down harder on Connor's thigh enough to draw blood causing Ziio and Haytham to come rushing into the room only for Haytham to turn his head at Rhi's bare ass "Well this is not how I would have my parents find Rhi and I," Connor said through gritted teeth. 

Connor could take a lot of pain, but to have someone bite the living hell out of you like that enough to draw blood. Angie followed up with a shot to the right cheek as Rhi sobbed in pain. I shook my head Connor was aroused by the whole damn thing, but he was in pain "Son, is there something you want to tell us?" Ziio asked with a knowing look.

Connor's cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink "Edward's a bitter too so don't worry," Mat said as she walked by.

Connor turned a darker shade of pink "So isn't Haytham and myself," Ziio said with a smirk.

Connor was now a scarlet red "Well that Kink is in the genes now isn't it?" Morrigan asked.

Everyone laughed as Morrigan looked at the time "Alright guys let Angie finish up with Connor and Cal. Then we lock up we are going to get some grub then it is back to the animus." she said.

Connor was taken into another room where it was discovered that Rhi not only tore cartilage in Connor's thigh but muscle as well, so he was going to be in pain for a bit. Angie had finally gotten to Cal and removed the nails from his ass giving him the same shot, just a diffrent needle that she had given to Rhi. When she was finished she removed the nails from his feet and he fell back onto his ass "Hey what the hell touched me?" Cal yelped as we all laughed.

Oh, I knew as well as the others in the pack who were Lycan knew. It was Set and he wasn't happy that Cal shot his High Priestess in the ass with a nail gun. After everyone had calmed down we all loaded up into several vans and headed to the local Subway Restaurant that wasn't too far from where Ezio's father and brothers were hung. We ordered our food and waited when we got the food we headed back to Palazzo Auditore to eat our food. The children had already eaten lunch by the time we had gotten back and were laying down for their naps. As soon as we had finished eating we all headed to the Animus room and Layla and Rebecca started where we left off. Which was Juliet seeing Malik in danger. God only knows what happened next, but we would soon find out...


	8. Forced Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are officially back in the animus segments now, and Juliet is about to go through a rather big change, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A forced change only occurs when a Lycan knows one of their own may they be Lycan or human are in danger.  
> ~Malik Al-Sayf

**July 29th, 1202**

**Juliet's POV**

The Hessians were going to kill him to get the information they wanted out of him. I dismounted from my horse the wolf within scratching, biting, and clawing underneath the surface of my soul. I snarled baring my teeth "Treten Sie jetzt von ihm weg, Hessisch, oder stellen Sie sich meinem Zorn!" I snapped in Geman causing them to look at me. **(Step away from him now Hessian, or face my wrath.)**

"Ein Lykaner? Und hier sagte er, dass Sie alle gegangen waren." the largest out of the group said. **(A Lycan? And here he said you all had left.)**

"Ich sagte. Erhalten. Weg. Von. Ihm." I snarled one final time. **(I said. Get. Away. From. Him.)**

I began to feel my bones breaking and reforming only to break and reform again. I slammed a hand onto the ground as it began to break and reform as my skin turned black and black fur began to cover my hand. A tail sprouted from my tail bone as my jaw snapped and broke only to reform into a muzzle. I let out a pained scream, but I made no sound. Funny how a Lycan in human form can handle so much pain and not die from it, how my people can endure it and become a stronger and faster hunter. Yet these Hessians didn't know death when it looked them in the face. I rose to my back legs threw my head back and howled letting all know that a Lycan had returned to the land, and I was out for blood, whenever innocent lives or pack lives were in danger. The Hessians backed up in fear "Wie ist das möglich? Lykaner können sich bei Tageslicht nicht bewegen!" one of the Hessians said scared. **(How is this possible? Lycans cannot shift in the daylight!)**

I growled baring my teeth "For as true as your statement is Hessian, she is no ordinary Lycan." Delios said, "She is the daughter of your worst nightmare." 

I snapped my jaws padding over to the four Hessians who were backing away from the human pack member who laid on the ground trying to get up. I leaned down and could smell his blood flowing as I turned my head to the Hessians. My hackles raised my hands dug into the ground as I launched at the first Hessian. I killed him without mercy or remorse for they would have shown none. I turned to the next clawing through his armor and tearing his still-beating heart from his chest. The last two had drawn their swords and came at me. I grabbed both of them by the throats as they stabbed into my shoulders causing me to snarl in anger before I dropped them and took them by their heads and crushed them into the ground. Blood oozing from their helmets and staining the sands red with it. I looked around at the carnage that I had just displayed before my eyes landed on the human pack member. My mother's scent strong and soothing though she was so far away it felt as if she was here with me. Lulling me into a calmer state of mind. 

I lowed my head and nuzzled the man. He rested his remaining hand upon my muzzle "شكرا لك أيتها الصغيرة." he said in Arabic. **(Thank you, little one.)**

I nodded to him as I heard movement "She is in protective mode, he is a human pack member and he has been hurt." Delios warned

"My brother is right, getting too close you will end up like them," Oddessa replied pointing to the dead Hessians

"Malik is a friend and I am willing to risk it." Maria Thorpe said as she dismounted.

I backed away slowly but still stayed close enough to Malik in case something happened "It will take more than a beating to get me to talk Maria you know that," Malik said in English, his accent thick

"You are like a brother to my husband Malik, he would be heartbroken if anything happened to you," Maria replied helping the one-armed Malik to his feet

"So, where did she come from?" Malik asked before he spotted my weapons that Delios now had in his hands.

I could smell the salt from the tears in his eyes "I haven't seen those since..." he broke off before turning to face me "Juliet?" 

I nodded my head "You have grown much since the last I saw you bashfully hiding in your father's shoulder." he said, "Come you will shift back by morning, but you will be in a lot of pain." 

I nodded and followed behind him closely, he led me to building and went inside. I sniffed around the door, it was covered in his scent as well as other scents that I could not place. I followed closely behind him as he opened a curtain door "You may rest in here Juliet," he said.

I padded into the room and found a mountain of pillows! I dove into the mountain burrowing my way under them causing Malik to laugh as I curled up on the floor under it and fell asleep. 

*************

**July 30th, 1202**

My skin felt as if I was on fire, I whimpered in pain as I felt cloth with cool water placed upon my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Malik...well two Maliks anyway "Rest Juliet," he said, "A forced change only occurs when a Lycan knows one of their own may they be Lycan or human are in danger. Add on to the fact that it was your first chance you will be like this for the rest of the day." 

I nodded my head and closed my eyes and fell back to sleep. Only to end up in the Field of Reeds again. This time my father was there also, speaking with my Grandfather "Father she is still young she as yet to go through her first change," my father said

"She found her fangs and claws well enough protecting Malik Al-Sayf," my grandfather replied cooly

"I did," I said.

This caused both of them to look at me "Malik was in trouble, and I was forced to change in order to protect him." I said

"What could have caused it?" my father asked

"Hessians," I replied, "Doesn't help that half the time on the way to Jerusalem, we had Huns attacking us." 

"Huns?!" my father growled, "Didn't they learn the first damn time?"

"Attila the Hun has a brilliant mind, I doubt he knows of you still being alive, but he will know of her." my grandfather said.

I sat down on a boulder and looked at my father who was still upset at the fact that my grandfather chose me for a mission and not him "Are you alright?" my father asked.

I nodded "Though I have a fever and am in pain, I will live." I said, "Didn't help when the last two Hessians jabbed their swords into my shoulders." 

"They did what?" my father growled

"Nothing I couldn't handle father, I was protecting a member of the pack, one they would have killed," I said.

My grandfather looked at me with a sense of pride "Nothing you couldn't handle?" my father asked, "Never before has a Lycan forced a change since...well me,"

"You're acting as if it is a big deal father," I said

"Because it is!" he said, "You forced a change allows you to change at will, not being hampered like other Lycans."

"On top of the fact you have Horus sight, anyone you turn will be able to change at will and have Horus sight also," Anubis said.

I looked at both of them in shock, I could make others like myself? My father looked at me "Juliet, the gifts that you have others will want Miko more than anything, it will not pass on to his offspring but will pass off to the offspring of your true mate," My father said

"Your true mate will be the son of an enemy," Anubis said.

I narrowed my eyes "An enemy?" I asked, "I would rather have no mate if that is the case." 

My father chuckled at this "As much as you wish of it, my daughter it will come to pass." he said.

I huffed as I felt myself being pulled from the Field of Reeds.

************

**July 31th, 1202**

I awoke to Malik's voice speaking to Delios, The fabric that I had wrapped around me was Malik's blue robe. Putting my arms through the sleeves and pulling it tightly around me I found some cord and tied it around my waist to hold it in place. As I did this I padded out into the room "What is all the fussing for?" I asked

"It's Altair," Delios said

"What about him?" I asked

"He isn't going to take you on to train due to you being a girl," Delios said.

I rolled my eyes "Considering I have Eagle Vision as they call it, and I am Teka Sab's daughter who is the direct son of Anubis, I don't think he wants to piss off my Grandfather," I pointed out.

Malik winced at that "Such words coming out of your mouth," Malik tisked as he shook his head, "I could always beat him over the head with a book if it got him to teach her." 

"Kadar said not to do that because whatever sense he has would be knocked out of him," I said.

Malik's eyes widened "When did you see him?" Malik asked

"Prior to my arrival here," I replied, "Human Pack get to live with Anubis in the Field of Reeds, it is considered an honor in some religions." 

"Muslim, Old Greek, and Roman being the main three on that list," Delios said.

Malik's eyes swelled with tears "Is he?" 

"Well?" I asked causing him to nod, "He is always playing with the wolf pups who have yet to be born in human form. Anubis selects souls to be reborn as Lycan and with the soul's permission merges it with the wolf creating a perfect balance of man and beast."

Malik's eyes widened at this "Is Kadar one of them?" he asked

"If he chooses to be," I replied, "You will have that choice too when the time comes." 

"Another way is through a bite," Delios said, "A human claimed as a mate or is dear to a Lycan and with their permission will sleep for about a month, depending on the human,"

I looked at Delios "I read, or did you forget I am a scholar." 

I nodded to this, Delios was resourceful I would give him that even if he was no longer allied with the Templars, but yet kept records of both orders. Malik looked at the state of dress as Delios handed me my pack "You may want to get changed." he said.

I nodded and headed into the room again to change. 

***********

When I had finished changing into my dress I walked back out into the room where Malik and Delios had waited. Delios smirked "Don't let the state of dress fool you, she is deadly." Delios said

"Yeah, and I only packed the dress and what I tore apart while shifting," I said.

My scent of smell picked up someone, on the roof coming in from the roof entrance causing me to take one of my knives and throw it pinning them by the fabric of their clothes to the wall "What in the name of Allah, Malik!" a voice growled.

Malik had amusement in his gray eyes "Nice throw, Juliet," Malik said to me, "But could you unpin the Grand Master from my wall please." 

My eyes widened at that. Did I just pin the man I was to find against the wall? I walked to the back finding an Assassin in Grand Master Robes pinned to the wall at the back of the building near the fountain "My apologize, but after what has happened I cannot let a member of my pack come to harm." I said grabbing the hilt and removing it from the wall.

Golden eyes widened in shock "Did you say pack?" he asked

"I am Juliet Lupo de Roma, daughter of Teka Sab, and Elma of Maystf," I said.

His eyes got really wide at that "Elma?" he asked.

I nodded my head as he looked past me "Teka Sab is an Original Lycan, Altair, Juliet is the Granddaughter of Anubis also," Malik pointed out.

Altair was attractive for a human male, though in his 40th, year he had white whiskers around his mouth and chin, about as long as my fur in this climate I suppose. Still didn't make him any less striking "I was sent here by my grandfather, to investigate the death of one of his High Priestesses." I said

"A High Priestess of an old god here?" Malik asked shocked

"Yes," I replied, "Aisha was her name."

The pain that came off of both of them was unmistakable "Why didn't she say anything?" Altair said

"The death of a witch in service of the light, and a High Priestess of Anubis is concerning." Delios said, "My father told me stories of Lady Aisha, to know she was a High Priestess to Anubis is a concerning factor indeed,"

Malik sighed "I don't understand why anyone would kill Aisha, she was an Assassin yes, she did have enemies, but she was kind, hearted, strong, smart..." Malik broke off

"My father told me stories of her also, he said she had this light that drew many around her, she was feared, but respected because she would go out of her way on a mission to help those who were sick and in need," Delios said

"So she was all about the people?" I asked

"She was," Altair said

"And you broke her heart," Malik remarked

"I thought we dropped this?" Altair asked.

Was there a love triangle going on that I didn't know about "Explain," I said

"Well, Altair here was seeing not only Aisha but Maria Thorpe as well, caused a fight between the two," Malik began

"The one that caused her to get thrown from a church when she was struck with its bell?" Delios asked

" _That_ one!" Malik nodded

"And you were there to pick up the pieces?" I asked already knowing where this was going.

Malik nodded causing Altair to sigh "I told her it didn't mean anything," 

"You sir are an asshole," Delios said looking at Altair

"I know, I know, I just..." Altair broke off when the people began to scream.

I could feel my wolf form's hackles raise which meant only one thing...Hessian. Great, what did they want other than my human hide? Just then a heavier body came dropped into the fountain room. I looked over to see Lady Maria "You are going to need these, just don't go wolf," Maria said holding out some clothes.

An emerald woman's tunic, black trousers, gold chain belt that Akeem must have given her because it was Egyptian in make, and a black pair of boots, yes I could live with this. I nodded "Thank you, now if you would excuse me I am going to go change then kick a Hessian's head in.

I walked into the room once again to change as I heard "Wo ist diese lykanische Schlampe, die meine Männer getötet hat?" the Hessian snapped **(Where is that Lycan bitch who killed my men?)**

"Anyone know what he is saying?" Altair asked

"I do, and I don't think you want to know what he said." Delios said before he added, "Juliet, he is calling you out."

"I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically as I slid the tunic over my chest. 

It wasn't loose, and it wasn't tight, so it fits just right, then again I still had some growing to do as I pulled on my trousers and boots before adding the belt and walking back out to where Delios handed me my weapons. I used the roof entrance staying unseen as I lept to another roof "Du wolltest mich, nun hier bin ich. Was willst du hessischen Hund?" I asked in a bored tone **(You wanted me, well here I am. Now, what do you want Hessian dog?)**

The Hessian spun around and looked up at me as I stood on the roof "Ein Welpe, der vier meiner besten Männer getötet hat? Du scherzt." **(A pup, killed four of my best men? You jest.)**

"Dieser Welpe ist ausgewachsen und kann sogar Sie Hessisch auseinander reißen. Warum bist du hier, außer um Massenpanik unter den Menschen zu verursachen?" I asked with a growl at his insult **(This pup is full-grown and can rip even you apart Hessian. Now, why are you here other than to cause mass panic among the people?)**

"Ich wollte in die Augen der Lykanerin schauen, die eine ihrer eigenen beschützte, die das Unmögliche tat und im Kampf an deiner Hand starb." the Hessian said removing his helmet. **(I wanted to look into the eyes of the Lycan, who protected one of her own, who did the impossible and to die at your hand in combat.)**

If it wasn't for the fact he was a Hessian, I would have found him attractive. His eyes were a beautiful blue in color, his hair a golden blonde, his jaw was strong, but was made me curious is that this Hessian had a sense of Honor that many of his kind didn't possess. Curious indeed "Ein Hessischer mit Sinn für Ehre? In der Tat neugierig, in Ordnung, dann werden wir kämpfen." I said. **(A Hessian with a sense of Honor? Curious indeed, alright then we shall fight.)**

********************

I lept off the roof and landed on the ground in a crouch drawing my sword "Sie sind schön für eine lykanische Frau, ein wahres Juwel." he said in admiration **(You are beautiful for a Lycan female, a true jewel.)**

"Schmeichelei bringt dich nur so weit, Hessian, was ist dein eigentlicher Zweck hier?" I asked as he drew his sword with a smirk at my words **(Flattery will only get you so far, Hessian, now what is your real purpose here? )**

"Besiege mich und ich werde es dir sagen, bevor du mit dem tödlichen Schlag zuschlägst." he said **(Defeat me and I shall tell you before you strike with the killing blow.)**

We swung at the same time our swords clashing together causing the sound to ring out through the streets as our blades became interlocked it became a power struggle of strength he pushed back but I held my ground as I shoved him back. He stumbled but caught himself before he fell "Sehr gut, dein Vater hat dich gut unterrichtet. Teka Sab wird von den meisten Hessen respektiert, Sie haben seinen feurigen Geist." he said as he came at me again. **(Very good, your sire has taught you well. Teka Sab is respected among most Hessians, you have his fiery spirit.)**

We continued to fight each of us trying to find a weakness in the other to exploit, neither one of us willing to back down from this fight to the death. He was beginning to show signs of fatigue which was not a good thing for him as our swords locked again. He shocked me with a display of his own strength when he shoved me back. I rolled as he came slicing down with his sword only to slice up with mine cutting him open at the waist. Hessians were known to walk around killing without remorse even with their innards hanging out, but this one knew he was at his end. There was no telling how long our fight lasted "Du hast gewonnen, jetzt sage ich es dir." he said **(You have won, now I tell you.)**

"Erklären Sie, warum Ihre Leute hier sind?" I asked **(Explain why your people are here?)**

"Wir wurden vom deutschen Ritus der Templer geschickt, um Großmeisterin Maria Thorpe zu töten. Der deutsche Ritus hat das Gefühl, dass eine Frau nicht führen kann, sie hat mir etwas anderes gezeigt." he said lowly. **(We were sent by the German Rite of the Templar order to kill Grand Master Maria Thorpe, the German Rite feels that a woman cannot lead, she has shown me otherwise.)**

I looked at him in shock "Es ist mehr als das, nicht wahr?) I asked **(It is more than that isn't it?)**

"Ja, der deutsche Ritus sieht sie als Verräterin, weil sie einen Assassinen geheiratet und beide Seiten miteinander verbunden hat. Hier herrscht Frieden. Meine Brüder planen zusammen mit Attila, während wir sprechen. Sie sind eine unvorhergesehene Komplikation." he said **(Yes, there is, the German Rite sees her as a traitor for marrying an Assassin and linking both sides together, there is peace here. My brothers plan along with Attila as we speak. You are an unforeseen complication.)**

"Wie lange ist dieser Plan schon in Arbeit?" I asked **(** **How long has this plan been in the making?)**

"Seit dem Tod der Assassinenhexe," he replied. **(Since the death of the Assassin Witch.)**

I nodded at this "Vielen Dank für Ihre Informationen, Sie haben mit Ehre gekämpft und Ihr Wort gehalten. Du kannst dich jetzt ausruhen, denn ich gewähre dir Barmherzigkeit von deinem Schmerz." I said as I stabbed him in the heart. **(Thank you for your information, you fought with honor and held true to your word. You may now rest for I grant you mercy from your pain.)**

The Hessian died with honor and had kept his word, so I would give him a merciful death. He laid on his side eyes open and I leaned down and closed them a ghost of a smile upon his lips, he was at peace...


	9. To serve and Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Juliet, Delios, Malik, Maria, and Altair head to Maystf, to increase the defenses there. Juliet and Altair have an argument about what she is and isn't allowed to do as an Assassin, as she starts to dig into what truly happened to Aisha. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot always go picking fights Juliet, Abbas is a Master Assassin, and yes he is the main cause along with Al Muliam on to why your pack left in the first place.  
> ~Altair Ibn-La'Ahad

**August 1st, 1202**

**Juliet's POV**

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was a loyal husband and mate to Maria Thorpe, putting her safety before his own, what shocked me more is that they had two sons, of whom I had yet to meet. Maria had returned to her keep to get her sons as her Templar Guard gave her an earful about running off to start with. What shocked me more was that Akeem was among them even though he was apart of the Ayyubid soldiers. Altair had inspected the weapons that he had made for Kadar not knowing their true purpose until now "So this Field of Reeds, is where Kadar is?" Altair asked

"It is," I said, "As is Aisha," 

Altair sighed "I never got to apologize for what I had said to her," 

"What happened, happened you cannot go back and change it," I said.

He nodded at this "Still, it did not sit well with me when she left, I had driven her away and Malik...well, he can hold a grudge," 

"So, I have heard," I said.

Altair looked at me "Your mother must hate me for getting Kadar killed," he said

"No, I remember that she would cry often about Kadar, but she never blamed you for his death, she blamed Rober de Saber," I replied.

Altair looked at me in shock as Malik came walking into the room with some tea "I have been meaning to ask," Malik said, "You were covered in Ancient jewelry, where did you come by those?" 

"My father gave them to me," I said, "During the time of Bayek my father was an ally of the assassins and chief Majay of Cleopatra," 

Both men's eyes widened at this "As in the last Queen of Egypt?" Altair asked.

I nodded "She was as much as to my father as Kadar was to my mother," I said.

Malik looked at me confused as Altair laughed "Your brother and Elma were lovers Malik, you being his brother I was sure you would have figured that one out." Altair said.

Malik's eyes went wide at that revelation, apparently little brother didn't tell big brother of his sneaking off in the dead of night for a roll in the hay in the stables' hayloft. I chuckled at this "That sneaky," Malik said before he looked at Altair and pointed, "I blame you for that." 

Altair held up his hands and looked innocent "I have no idea of what you are speaking of," Altair said.

Malik just glared at Altair "Still, with the Hessians and the Huns trying to take over the Holy City and their little alliance we may have a fight on our hands in the future." I pointed out getting right back to business 

"How I understand it between the Huns and the Hessians, they wouldn't dare set you off," Malik said

"They are preparing to take out Maria Thorpe as I am sure you are aware of, they have been staging this since Aisha's death," I said.

Altair and Malik's faces turned grim at this "Maria has enemies not many within either order liked the idea of us getting married," Altair said

"I was against it, but after the 70th time of catching you two skinny dipping in the sea I gave up," Malik said.

I shook my head "You human mating rituals are weird." I said.

This caused the two to laugh "Same can be said about Lycans," Malik replied, "But that isn't here or there." 

"This is true," I said, "My main worry is who could be the ones pulling the strings," 

"What we need is to discover who in the Templar Order is German and work from there," Altair said.

I nodded at this, we needed a sound plan and this was the logical plan for now at least "I will have Akeem discreetly monitor the Templars along with de Molay, Odessa, and de Pazzi when he arrives." I said

"de Pazzi?!" The two exclaimed

"You know Ranieri de Pazzi?" I asked curiously

"He went around burning women for witchcraft," Malik said

"Because he is a servant of the old gods as well, though he himself doesn't see it yet, those who serve the old gods know when dark witches are present just as much as a Lycan can." I said, "Though who his god is, I do not know," 

This seemed to ease the pair "He had a run-in with a really ancient witch not too long ago, she went to Rome and tried to burn his wife and son alive," I said

"Allah, who was this witch?" Malik asked

"Serilda of Abbadon, she is high on the Pack's kill list, she has caused the death of thousands as well as High Priests and Priestesses of the Old gods, no one wants her head more than my grandfather Anubis of course." I replied, "She has killed several of his Priestesses in the past. Chief among that list was Ani," 

"How do you even kill a dark witch other than burning them with branches and tree from a Fig?" Altair asked

"You can take one's head off if the sword is dipped into holy water, or with a throwing knife through the heart with the same method, burning the body is an extra precaution, those burned with Fig can't resurrect themselves either." I finished, "I should know I hunted Witches most of my life."

The pair nodded at this as I stood up Altair handed my weapons back to me. I knew that in the morning we would head back to the Fortress that had been abandoned by the Templar order. 

*************

**August 2nd, 1202**

We left the city at dawn and headed out to the fort "It was said that the well ran dry, but there is water here." Maira said

"It is because I have Neptune's favor," I said walking to the well as Neptune rose out of it.

I bowed my head in respect of the old god "Indeed, she does," Neptune said before splashing Altair in the face with water.

Altair just glared at Neptune who looked upon the Grand Master assassin with amusement "Relax boy, I am not here to pick a fight though you should learn to cool off." Neptune said before turning to face me, "I have been busy sinking Hun and Hessian ships, but more still arrive." 

"That bodes ill," I said

"It does, the Hessians do not yet know of their former allies betrayal of information to you, so you still have the element of surprise, though I fear the Darklings will be on the move soon. Lycan blood is hard to come by in these parts, though I doubt they realize who they are up against." Neptune said.

I nodded at this, we did have the element of surprise though with the Dark Witches planning to attack me, it made things difficult, to say the least, "Also Serilda makes way to return to these lands soon." Neptune said, "She doesn't yet realize that you are here, though when she does she will try to attack you, that is why it is imperative that you learn the ways of Bayek's hidden ones, it will aid you in stopping her." 

So my father's arched nemesis Serilda was coming back to Jerusalem was she? Well, I would see to it that she regrets her choice. Neptune bid us all farewell and sank back into the water of the well as we made ready to leave the fort "We should put a joint team in this fort." Maria said

"It would be wise to do such, though I fear it will do no good, it is too far from the main road, but it would also be helpful for caravans passing through the main road is dangerous enough right now with all the damn Huns running around," I said.

I looked over at Altair who looked deep in thought "Is there something you wish to add?" I asked

"Aisha's death, Serilda's return, Hessians and the Huns working together, I fear there is something darker in play," Altair said

"You are not wrong on that assessment, " Malik said, "Upon return to Maystf we will need to find out if there are any scrolls that can give us some insight as to who is working against us." 

"The Archives are a mess," Altair said

"I will help clean it up as well as make sure the place is coded and cataloged, it would do well to make a list of anything that has been added also." I pointed out

"You will be training," Altair said.

I looked at Altair in shock "But yes, you may work in the Archives when Training is over for the day, though I doubt you need much training after seeing that fight." he said.

I bowed my head "I still have much to learn, I do not see myself as a master of a sword-like so many others in my pack do." I said

"Then you are wiser than they are," Altair said.

We left Jerusalem later that day and headed for the Castle of Masytf where I would begin my training as the first Lycan Assassin.

**August 15th, 1202**

Masytf Castle rose majestically out of the thin mist of the day, standing over the village below as if it were a silent guardian. The villagers greeted Altair in love and all of them looked upon me in shock and wonder. It had been nearly 20 years since a Lycan had been seen in these lands, and now here I was the first to be seen in years. We rode up the path to the stables all of us getting off of our horses. Several elder assassins noticed the way I was dressed and knelt as we walked by "Altair, I take it you have returned with news?" an assassin asked.

This man had the smell of traitor all over him as well as death. This one I had to keep a close eye on. Altair looked at the Assassin "Jerusalem will be in our control, but the Huns have found a new ally." Altair said causing the Assassins to look at him, "They are called Hessians." 

"Hessians?" a novice asked

"They come from Germany in Europe and are mercenaries for the German Templar order, none of the other Orders agree with their bloodthirsty tactics." I said, "They plan to invade Syria and Jerusalem," 

"When do they plan to do this?" the Assassin asked eyeing me with lust 

"When Maria is dead, they dare not make a move while Aisha was alive for the gifts that Allah had blessed her with," Malik said.

The assassin's eyes widened at this "Aisha was given Allah's grace?" 

"She was," I said.

The assassin looked down at the ground sadly "Allah, watch over her then." 

"She is still with us Abbas," Maria said, "As long as we remember the good times." 

"The Grand Master speaks true, those who are dead never really leave us, they still watch over us, and are near our hearts," I said.

Abbas nodded at this "Altair, it has been years since a Lycan has been in these walls, you should have sent word so we could prepare for our guest." another assassin said

"She is to train as an Assassin," Altair said.

Everyone assassin's eyes went wide at this "The Prophecy." Abbas said

"Prophecy?" I asked curiously

"Yes, there is a Prophecy that for tells an Assassin marrying a Lycan," Altair said

"Who wrote this Prophecy?" I asked curiously

"Amunet," Malik said.

I snorted at this "Amunet was a lover scorned when she broke Bayek's heart and he left her for Ani, the consort and High Priestess of Anubis." I said, "I would not believe her words, for she is no friend of the Lycans." 

Altair and Malik looked at me in shock "My father, he fell in love with Cleopatra, Amunet used Bayek to get close to Cleopatra so she could get to my father, Bayek seen this and felt betrayed by her. So Bayek went to Cleopatra to get their marriage reversed, Cleopatra did this as a favor to Bayek who had served her faithfully for many years," I said remembering the story, "Bayek found his childhood friend named Ani, who had become a great ally of the Hidden ones, Amunet, Bayek, and Ani had been childhood friends though Ani loved Bayek he chose Amunet over her."

"So when Amunet said that she killed Cleopatra to save the man she loved she spoke of your father," Malik mused.

I laughed at this "Amunet murdered Cleopatra for not giving up her claim on my father's heart, they loved each other, but they were not true mates," I said, "Not like Bayek and Ani were, my father had returned to find Cleopatra dying and he never forgave Amunet after that if anything he hunted her. Amunet got lucky when she passed from natural death." 

"So she made up a Prophecy?" Altair asked

"Yes, but it isn't the one Amunet wrote," I said, "To bridge the divide of Assassins and Lycans a Lycan shall be born with Horus site, The Lycan assassin will pave the way for the Daughter of Understanding and Change. The Lycan Assassin will be the mate of the red cross, to bridge the divide between Assassin and Templar. This divide will continue past the Lycan Assassin until the Phoenix is found and the Daughter of Understanding and Change a Lycan of The Red Cross raises and bridges the divide between the Templars and the Assassins for all time."

"Who said that?" The assassin asked

"Ani, wife of Bayek, consort of my grandfather and his high priestess," I replied, "I trust her words more than a jealous lier like Amunet." 

Altair nodded to me "I will trust your words, Juliet," he said as we made our way inside of the castle.

The moment I walked through the door I could feel the remnants of Aisha's power like it was protecting the place she had once called home. I was lead to a room that was large enough to accommodate my Lycan form. In the corner was a mountain of pillows for my Lycan form to curl up in. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I would soon start my training and I could not wait...


	10. Training and Archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Juliet's training begins, and she also starts work on the Archives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisha was a witch and deserved her fate, the gifts she had were not from Allah, but the devil himself, you will give me what I want or I will kill you Lycan bitch.  
> ~Abbas

**August 16th, 1202**

It was early when Malik rose me to head to the training grounds for training. Maria had yet again allowed me to borrow some of her clothes. I had gotten dressed and headed to the dining hall. As soon as I set down two young boys about my age sat on either side of me. They were attractive for young males, but there was something about them...like they had been spawned from Set himself "May I help you?" I asked curiously as to why they were near me.

None of the pack pups sat with me back home because I was diffrent from them always climbing buildings and trees with my head in the clouds. Rome was beautiful, yes, but I longed to see the world around it, and I had gotten that when I set foot in Athens "I am Tal, and he is Kal, and you are a Lycan no?" Tal asked before he took a bite of his bread

"I am a Lycan," I replied

"As you can guess we are twins," Tal said

"And the trouble makers in the castle," Kal said

"That is why I picked up my cousin Set around you two," I said with a smirk.

Set was the Egyptian god of Storms and Chaos and Mischief. He always enjoyed a good laugh at another's expense, though he rarely pranked my grandfather. Set also gave me his gift to cause mischief and chaos when the occasion called for it "Set?" Tal asked

"My Grandfather is Anubis, his nephew Set is my cousin, he is the god of storms, chaos, and mischief," I explained.

The twin's eyes twinkled at this "An old god?" Kal asked.

I nodded as I began to eat my food as Altair came walking into the room with Maria and two boys that looked to be his sons, they were adorable the older of the two being around my own age looked at her curiously before saying something to Altair who looked at the twins with a warning glare "You two better not be trying to recruit her into one of your pranks." Altair waned the pair

"Of course not Grand Master, she looked so alone, so we decided to keep her company," Tal said with an innocent look.

Altair's eyes narrowed "I know you, two terrors, well enough to know when you lie," he said.

Maria laughed softly "Leave them be my love," she said, "Let them have their fun," 

Altair huffed but kept a close eye on the three of us. 

At training Abbas who I kept getting the traitor smell from trained us with swords "Lycan," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him "I have a name," I said.

He smirked darkly "I don't care what it is," he said, "You will come when called bitch." 

Oh, this fucker was going to get it. I stepped into the right grabbing one of the wooden practice swords as I did so, oh how did I have fond memories of me in my younger days playing with these as my father taught me how to use them moving up to real swords as I grew older. I took up a defensive stance waiting for Abbas to instruct "Begin," he said.

I waited for him to make the first move and he struck out and I blocked. I was going to show him I didn't need teaching with a sword, that I could already hold my own. I easily disarmed him and held the point of the stick sword to his throat "You're dead." I said.

Abbas looked at me in shock "You thought just because I was female that I didn't know how to use a sword. You forget my mother could use a sword though she preferred knives." I said

"Your mother?" Abbas asked

"Elma," I said before dropping the sword and jumping over the fence before heading back inside to see Malik waiting on the steps with a grin on his face.

I bowed my head to him "Master Malik," I greeted

"Come, Juliet, I will show you the Archive before you kill Abbas," Malik said.

Malik leads me to a room full of shelves full of dust. The scrolls, tomes, and texts laying in places they shouldn't be laying. I shook my head at this "What a mess," I pointed out

"That it is," he said.

I walked around the large room and began to pull out all the books from the shelves and began stacking them up on one of the large tables. I looked over to see a blank tome full of unused parchment. Taking a quill and ink I began to draw out a design of the Archive paying close detail to all of the work. Malik nodded approvingly as I finished "That is very well done," he said

"I always loved to draw, and write it helps me think though I am sure your healers can do with an updated text on herbs and where to find them," I said.

Malik nodded at this as I turned the page of the tome after letting the wet ink dry "First and for most these need to be put in alphabetical order or by date whichever works best, the scrolls will have to be translated into text, and then stored elsewhere." I said

"All wise choices," he said.

When Altair came into the room it was about nightfall I had the first stack of tomes recorded and put in their proper place after Malik dusted off the shelves. I paused in my work "Grand Master," I greeted

"I heard you left training early," he said walking over

"Abbas, I don't trust him and he thought just because I was a woman that I couldn't use a sword, saying that a Lycan should come when called," I said.

Altair looked at me sadly before looking at Malik "It's true Altair, I heard it myself, that is why I brought her here." Malik said.

Altair nodded at this "Walking away when he gets like that is wise, though many of the students want you to teach them instead of Abbas, which you are a recruit." Altair said.

I chuckled at that "That is the first I have ever been told this," I said.

I put the lid on the ink and set the quill aside as I got up and handed the last book of the day to Malik who wiped it down with flaxseed oil to not only clean the leather but to protect it from damage as I handed Altair a list of supplies "I have to translate a lot of these scrolls and write them into tomes, I need more supplies to do so, also there will be a ledger that will help keep track of what comes and goes into the archive." I said.

Altair nodded taking the parchment from me "Also, the healers will get an updated book on herbal medicine which I am sure they will discover to be helpful." I finished as I began to clean things up for the day.

When Malik and I had finished we all headed to the dining hall.

**August 16th, 1202**

I rose with the sun the next morning as I dawned my new robes. Gray hood and sleeves, ah. The Mark of the Novice. Abbas had been sent on a mission leaving Altair to train us for the day. Altair pairing us off into pairs to train with swords each one of us careful not to hurt each other since we were using the real thing now. I would have to make my own robes, something that suited my heritage, and where I came from, but for now, these would have to do. As we continued Altair walked around us reciting the tenants of the creed as he did. After sword training, it was time for hand to hand, something that I was decent in, but I could pick up easily. I had been paired with Altair's oldest son. I had to admit the boy had speed, but I was quicker than he was and I stopped him every time.

After Altair dismissed us from training Tal and Kal followed me into the Archives where Malik was still dusting the shelves "If you two are going to be in here I am putting you to work." I warned them

"We don't mind," Tal said.

The pair went to help Malik with dusting the shelves as I continued to catalog each book and put it in a pile. With Tal and Kal's aid, I was able to knock out four more stacks before dinner. I still had a lot of tomes, and texts left to go through before I could move on to the scrolls, but that would get done in time. When we headed out to the dining area Abbas had returned with the supplies that had been requested. Abbas would often look at me with a glare as I ate my food and looked over a text that would be the first thing that would be logged tomorrow. I had found it all interesting that Al Mulaim the former Grand Master before Altair thought highly of the Lycans, and yet he bought into the lies of Amunet. After dinner, I walked around the grounds heading to the stalls to care for the horses. My punishment for leaving early during training. I had mucked the stalls and fed the horse brushing down each one before doing so. Malik's gray mare had a sweet deposition to her and enjoyed the fact that I was there, that they could speak out about being abused, which the stable hand would do so harshly.

After I had finished with the stables I headed back to my room and sat in my bed legs crossed and meditated on the events of the day. Maystf was peaceful for now, but as long as the Huns and Hessians looming over it like a shadow the peace could only last so long. After meditating I laid down and went to sleep.

**August 17th, 1202**

Abbas and a few of his lackeys cornered me in the stables looking for a little fun. They smelled of arousal and not very good intent. I looked at the four of them holding my ground as the horses picked up on what was about to happen. Just as they made to grab for me I jumped back landing in a crouch letting the wolf within me come out. I shifted into my true form before them growling and snarling as the horses laughed at them. I growled snapping my jaws at them as the four all but ran out of the stables. I smirked and gave following after them in a natural walk as they ran all through town screaming that I had gone rabid. The children looked at me with wide-eyed innocence and curiosity as their parents who had once been children when my mother's pack was here watched on in amusement at their children. One of the children walked over and ran their fingers through my fur as I laid down letting them pet me and laugh when I would nuzzle one of them. It wasn't long before I made my way back finding the four in a tree looking down terrified at me as I sat at the bottom of it and howled. 

The castle seemed to empty as everyone looked at me in awe, the elders looked at me in shock as for Altair, he just looked on in pure amusement. I huffed and began climbing up after the four who really lost their shit "She can climb!" Abbas yelled.

The four jumped out of the tree and landed wrong, I could hear the bones in their legs snap as I sat in the tree for a moment before leaping over their heads and landing ten feet away gracefully. I cocked my head to the side as if to say 'How hard was it to jump out a tree without breaking a leg?' 

Tal and Kal walked over and dumped water all over me, something we had planned at dinner the night before. I padded over to Altair and shook the water from my fur wetting him and several Novices who all laughed as I padded into the castle and up to my room passing by the Archive to see Malik looking at me in amusement. As soon as I got into my room I closed the door and burrowed my way under the pillows, before falling asleep. 

When I woke back up I crawled out from under the pillows in my human form and spotted some of Maria's clothes. I put them on and headed downstairs where I was greeted by Altair "You didn't have to do that right next to me you know." he said

"I apologize, Master, you looked like you needed to cool off," I said before sitting between the twins as Altair gave me a playful glare.

**November 3rd, 1202**

Months had gone by and with each month the Archive looked better, a majority of the scrolls with their writing transferred into tomes I found myself looking up at the half-moon, the stars glittering across the sky. I was now teaching novices sword fighting and Altair and Malik both took it upon themselves to teach me their own unique styles of swordsmanship, which I had found to be a great honor. I knew that soon my mother and father would soon arrive, the Huns and Hessians had gone silent meaning they would make their move soon. I had to be ready for whatever they had planned "Juliet," a voice said.

I looked over the corner of the roof to see Tal standing there "What is it, my friend?" I asked

"Altair wants to see me, you, and Kal in his office," Tal said.

I nodded and dropped down to the balcony of my room and followed Tal to Altair's office. He looked at the three of us "You three will be leaving for Jerusalem upon the morrow, Maria has requested aid with trying to figure out why some of her men are being killed." Altair said

"Describe it," I said

"They were skinned alive," Altair said.

I gritted my teeth my eyes flashing emerald "Hessians," I said with a growl.

Altair looked at me before nodding "Juliet, you will be the lead on this mission." he said before looking at Tal and Kal, "You two will listen to her, she knows what a Hessian can do first hand." 

The two nodded "May fortune smile upon your blades." Altair said as we were dismissed.

The Hessians were making their move and I was going to be there to stop them...


	11. Discovering the Truth Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Juliet's parents arrive and a dark secret is about to be revealed,
> 
> I KNOW Palaminos are not a color of an Arabian, but please keep in mind that the color is a Chestnut color that is light to pass as a Palamino, they are rare in color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what the penalty is for killing a Witch in service to the light,  
> ~Teka Sab

**April3rd, 1203**

For months I have trained, and for months I had rearranged and cataloged everything in the archives, now I am adding to the manifest of it. All the scrolls and documents that Altair had given me to go through on my own time. As for right now? I was reporting to Altair about a mission in Jerusalem, I wouldn't be going alone though, I would have Tal and Kal with me. Gods knew why Altair would be sending the pair with me though I had a very good idea as to why he would. Upon my arrival at Altair's office, the twins were already there "You sent for me Master?" I asked

"Ah, Juliet, I did. You three are to report to Malik, he has the mission for you," Altair said.

Delios wrote quietly in his book of what was going on, it was a good thing that Demios's always came in pairs, it was their job to keep up with the history of both orders so other generations could read them and understand them and hopefully come up with a way to end the war for good. Their work was just as important as my own, and though I carried myself on knowing that there was a bigger part for me to play, this was all just training for that. I looked at Altair "When do we depart?" I asked

"As soon as you are able," Altair said, "From the message, it sounded urgent." 

The twins and I bowed and headed to our rooms to prepare to leave. I entered my room and packed a few things extra as well as some extra knives. That is when I noticed someone enter my room, not just anyone...Abbas "What do you want traitor?" I growled without looking

"What I want is between your thighs bitch." Abbas said.

I spun around and shoved him away from me "I will never be yours, get that out of your head," I snarled.

Abbas came at me with a knife and I easily disarmed him as the door opened to reveal Altair and the twins "ABBAS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Altair demanded.

Abbas snarled "You sleeping with her Altair?" 

That just downright pissed me off all the more as I grabbed Abbas by the back of his neck and slammed him against the wall "I should tear your fucking throat out snake," I snarled.

Three lower-ranked assassins arrived to see what was going on as I removed Abbas's hidden blade, knives, and sword "Take him to the cells, he will be put on trial for attempted rape of a Lycan," Altair said

"Yes, Master," they said

"And if you think about running you won't get far," I growled.

Abbas actually looked frightened at that as he was taken out of the room "Are you hurt?" Altair asked

"I am unharmed," I replied.

Altair nodded as I finished packing and began to leave "Remember Juliet, never let your emotions get the best of you." Altair said

"I know Master, but with people like Abbas it is difficult," I said.

Altair nodded and looked at the twins "She is lead on this mission you will obey her orders." Altair said

"Yes, master," the Twins said.

As we left the wing I saw Altair's sons; Darim who was the oldest at 8 years old, and Saf, who was the youngest at just 5 years old. I knew the pair would become great Assassins as their father, both of them well on their way. Darim and Saf looked at me with sad eyes "Do you have to go Julie?" Darim asked sadly.

I knelt down eye level with the boys "I will be back before you know it, don't drive your father crazy will you?" I asked.

Both boys nodded as I stood to my full height and left the wing with the twins in tow "They see you as an older sister, you know this?" Tal asked

"I know," I replied.

The three of us headed to the Stables and got our horses I went for my Golden Arabian Meri-Ra. Meri-Ra was a beautiful mare who often received a lot of hate for her color, which was not her fault, she was born a light color that they saw as impure, which wasn't the case. Meri-Ra meant Beloved of Ra in my father's native lands of Egypt. When it came time for me to return home I hope to take her with me or one of her foals. Malik had already promised to breed his stallion, Rev, to her when she came into season.

As soon as our horses had saddles and bridles and our gear was safely tied behind the seat we left Masyaf and headed for Jerusalem where Malik awaited us with our mission.

**April 10th, 1203**

After about a week of riding and keeping out of sight of both Hun and Hessian patrols, we finally arrived in Jerusalem. Tal and Kal took their horses to the stables while I took my horse right to the bureau. If I left her in a stable in town they would kill Meri, and I would have to knock some heads in for them doing it. Malik looked up and smiled as I all but rode her into the building "Ah, Meri, where is Juliet?" Malik joked knowing I was laying flat against her back to keep me from being knocked out by the framework.

As soon as she cleared the frame completely I sat up "Right here master," I said as I sat up and slid off Meri's side 

"I see Altair sent our best," Malik said, "Get some rest and we will discuss this tomorrow." 

I nodded and headed into one of the extra rooms of the bureau as Tal and Kal entered the bureau "I will speak with the three of you in the morning once you have gotten rest," Malik informed them.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

**April 11th, 1203**

I awoke early the next morning, something felt off and I didn't like the feel of any of it as I headed to the main part of the bureau, I had studied the maps of Jerusalem that I knew my way around the place without having to worry about anything. I began to clean my blades and made sure they had an edge on them when Malik and Meri returned. Meri looked happy and relaxed as she rubbed her head against Malik's side before taking his armless sleeve in her mouth and began playing with it "Spit that out you silly thing," Malik said with a chuckle

"She hasn't seen you since you rescued her and gave her to me," I pointed out, "She knows who is a friend and who isn't." 

Malik nodded at this "Indeed she does, so, what do we discuss now my friend other than the usual motives." I asked as the twins joined us.

Malik's face was void of all emotion then "A spy, has informed has come across some valuable intel, that we need, it has to do with the Han and Hessian presents in the region." Malik said.

I nodded at this "Get the informant and bring him back here." Malik said

"Consider it done," I said before turning to the twins, "If any and I mean _ANY_ Hessians show up, don't worry about me, I want the both of you to get the informant and bring him here." 

The two nodded "Once you do that get the informant and Malik out of here and back to Masyaf, the Hessians will follow if they get past me," I said

"How's this we all get the informant, get back here, grab Dai Malik, and ALL head back to Masyaf?" Tal said.

I shook my head "They will be too concerned trying to kill me to leave you two to get out," I said, "I am a Lycan, and they hunt _MY_ people." 

"She speaks true, she has already killed 5 Hessians since her arrival last year alone and Allah, only knows how many Huns, they will come after me because I am a human pack member," Malik said, "Listen to her on this because she can take out as many as she can to give us time to set up an ambush." 

Tal and Kal didn't like the plan any more than Malik or myself, but it had to be done. As soon as we were ready we headed out to the otherside of town to meet up with the informant. I already spotted several Hessians along the way. Meaning they most likely knew our Informant knew things that they shouldn't have found out. The informant blinded in with the crowed heading from shop to shop as I easily found him and using the sea of people I touched his arm "Follow me and stay close," I said

"You are the Assassin?" he asked

"I am now, what information do you have?" I asked

"Several Templars, four within Lady Thorpe's inner circle, and an Assassin plan to assassinate Lady Thorpe and her Husband to hand Syria and Jerusalem over to the Huns." The informant said

"Do you know when they plan to do so?" I asked

"Soon," he replied, "I informed de Molay, and he is the one who informed me to inform the Assassins."

"de Molay is a friend and is wise to inform you of such," I said, "Jerusalem is no longer safe for you, or the assassins at this moment we will be falling back to Masyaf." 

The informant nodded as a Hessian spotted me "Move now," I said.

The informant and I bobbed and weaved through the crowd of people as the twins kept an eye on things from the roofs informing Templars as to what was going on and to get the people clear incase a fight between myself and the Hessians broke out. We were close to the bureau when the Hessians finally caught up "Keep running I will hold them off." I said.

My eyes flashed emerald as I drew my sword and spun around grabbing the Hessian just as they were about to run the informant through. People screamed and scattered out of the way as I killed the first Hessian with my sword. His blood spilling onto the street's sand. I growled low in my throat as 5 other Hessians one of which carried a heavy mace surrounded me as the Templars on the roofs yelled to the people to clear out of harm's way. I twirled my sword in my hand and growled as one of the 5 remaining Hessians swung, I blocked with my sword and sent a knife into his throat from my chest belt easily twirling out of the way grabbing another as a second tried an attempt. Only for me to block and throw a knife into his throat. I barely missed the Hessian with the heavy mace as I dispatched a third Hessian, followed by a fourth. It was at this moment the final Hessian armed with the heavy mace swung. I bit back a scream as I felt the ribs on my right side break. I was the daughter of Teka Sab and I would not back down easily. I snarled at the Hessian with the heavy mace who tilted his head "Sie sind Wirklich ein Lykaner, ich muss zugeben, es ist ein Alter her, seit ich gegen einen Ihrer Art gekämpft have." the Hessian said **(You really are a Lycan, I must admit, it has been an age since I fought one of your kind.)**

"Der letzte Hessische, der so viel redete, hatte ein Messer im Hals." I growled back **(The last Hessian who talked this much ended up with a knife in his throat.)**

I could taste the copper of my blood rise in my throat as I coughed it spilled on the ground "Ich werde mich keinem verletzten Gegner stellen, du bist schwach, nimm deinen Informanten und dein menschliches Rudel und gehe. Ich werde weder folgen noch meine Männer, aber du kannst nicht aufhören, was kommt." the Hessian said **(I will not face an injured opponent, you are weak, take your informant and your human pack and leave. I will not follow nor will my men, but you cannot stop what is coming.)**

"Als Hessier mit Ehre hätte ich in all meinen Jahren auf dieser Erde nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas sehen würde." a familiar voice said. **(A Hessian with honor, in all my years of walking this earth, I never thought I would see such a thing.)**

My heart stopped as I looked to see my father emerge from the crowd The Sword Of Anubis in his hands "Die legendäre Teka Sab, was für eine Ehre das ist. Sag mir, welchen Anspruch hast du auf diesen Welpen?" The Hessian asked **(The Legendary Teka Sab, what an honor this is. Tell me what claim do you have to this pup?)**

"Dieser Welpe ist meine Tochter, und du wirst sterben, weil du ihr Schaden zugefügt hast." my father growled **(That pup is my daughter, and you will die for bringing harm to her.)**

"Nein! Vater, du wirst ihm nicht schaden, er lässt mich gehen, also lass es sein." I snapped as I coughed up more blood seeing de Pazzi and de Molay beside my mother **(No! Father, you will not harm him, he is letting me go, so leave it be. )**

My father growled in irritation and put the sword away as the Hessian nodded in my direction "Sie haben das Herz eines kleinen Führers, bis wir uns wieder sehen." the Hessian said as he turned and left the area. **(You have the heart of a leader little one until we meet again.)**

My vision swam as I leaned on my sword both de Molay and de Pazzi rushing over to my side. I looked up to see my father and mother both of them looking at me in pride and worry as I finally gave in to the darkness that closed in sending me into the sweet arms of oblivion.

**April 20th, 1202**

When I awoke I found myself in the healing halls of Masyaf, Castle. I sat up slowly wincing at the pain that I felt as the healer came over "Easy now," the healer said, "You took a nasty hit."

"How did I get here?" I asked

"Teka Sab, brought you here before any of the others arrived." he said, "You are lucky you are a Lycan, or else your wounds would have killed you." 

"How long ago was that?" I asked

"Nine days ago," the healer said.

I looked at the door to see Saf looking at me with a big grin on his face "JULIE!!!!!!!!!!" the boy exclaimed running right for my bed only to have the healer grab him just as he launched himself.

Saf looked sad at this "She needs to heal, she is still hurt." the Healer explained to Saf.

Saf nodded as the healer set him gently on the bed. Saf curled up into my side. I could smell the salt in the young pups tears "لماذا تبكي يا أخي الصغير؟" I asked in Arabic **(Why do you cry, little brother?)**

"عندما أحضرك الألفا ، كنت تنزف من جنبك وفمك ، كنت بالكاد تتنفس." Saf sniffed as he looked up at me with sad eyes. **(When the Alpha brought you, you were bleeding from your side and mouth, you were barely breathing. )**

I kissed his forehead as he curled up closer to me "أن ألفا الذي رأيته هو والدي ، صاف." I said. **(That Alpha you saw is my father, Saf.)**

Saf's eyes got really wide at that as I saw Lady Thorpe in the doorway "ألفا هو والدك؟" Saf asked. **(The Alpha is your father?)**

I chuckled at this and nodded "He is," I said, "And your mother is here, most likely to keep you out of trouble." 

Saf huffed "I'm not the troublemaker Darim is!" Saf sassed.

Maria and the healer's laugher echoed through the room as I chuckled myself. It was true Darim was a little troublemaker if there ever was one, and he would often hang around the twins and I when he was angry with Altair. I sighed as Maria came over to us "How do you feel?" she asked

"I am healing," I replied, "I will be able to heal fully on the next full moon in a few nights." 

Maria nodded "Still, even after you heal fully light work only." the healer said, "Just in case all of the damage isn't healed." 

"Maria, the informant?" I asked

"He made it here in one piece as did the others, your mother was traveling with us, while your father brought you here," she said.

I knew Maria and my mother had been friends, and they most likely kept that friendship over the years "I am going to let you out of the room remember light work only." the healer said

"I will be in the archive." I said, "I won't be going anywhere I will just catalog the new stuff as Malik puts it away for me," 

As soon as I was checked over and allowed to change in private I headed right for the Archive. Once I arrived I sat down and began going over the new scrolls that Altair had given me as well as some others that were either returned and marked as returned or new ones I haven't ever seen before. I began to unroll one of the scrolls sitting it down and reading it

_1196, January 12th_

_أنا عباس ، أعتقد أن عائشة قد سحرت Altair ، وعلى هذا النحو ، أشعر أنه من واجبي إنقاذ المعلم منها. يشعر جميع الرجال بما في ذلك الصغار في سنوات المراهقة بالانجذاب إلى هذه الساحرة ، حتى أن الداي نفسه ينجذب إليها. لقد وجدت حلفاء أقوياء ومن خلال فرسان المعبد ودي بويز ودي كاميرون ودي ماركو ودي سيري. سأتخلص أخيرًا من هذه الساحرة._

**_(I Abbas, believe that Aisha has bewitched Altair, and as such, I feel it as my duty to save the Master from her. All of the men including the fledglings of their teenage years, feel drawn to this witch, even the Dai himself is drawn to her. I have found allies tough and through the Templars, de Boise, de Cameron, de Marko, and de Serre. I will finally be rid of this witch.)_ **

I felt my stomach turn in a not as I continued to read through the scroll leading up to Aisha's death. Abbas that _bastard_ , acted innocent over her. I knew he was a traitor, but I didn't know what until now. This just confirmed my distrust for the son of a bitch. I saw movement from my left and looked to see Malik "Juliet, are you alright?" he asked

"I know who killed Aisha," I said.

Malik's eyes turned sad at the name "How did you find out?" he asked

"This scroll is Abbas's personal journal, in January of 1196 he began to plot Aisha's death with 4 templars of Maira's inner circle, they had meetings secretly for months leading up to Aisha's capture and her burning at the stake," I said holding out the scroll for Malik to read.

Malik read the scroll his face twisting to one of rage "We must get this to Altair," Malik said, "He is speaking with your father right now." 

I nodded my head and stood up and followed him this was not going to end well for Abbas nor the four traitors at all...


	12. Discovering the Truth Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter. Malik and Juliet take what they discovered to Altair, and all hell breaks loose enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Abbas stand accused of murdering a Witch in service to the light, the evidence against you is your personal journals, for this, I hereby sentence you to death, the same death that the witch of whom you had murdered received.  
> ~Teka Sab

**April 20th, 1203**

**Juliet's POV**

Malik and I made our way to Altair who was in deep discussion with my father "Grand Masters you may want to see this." I said handing Altair the scroll, "Abbas's personal journal," 

Altair opened the scroll and began reading, his face constricting from shock to sadness, then to anger "Lord Teka Sab, it would appear that your daughter found Aisha's killer, one of the 5." Altair said handing my father the scroll.

My father growled and handed it to Maria "I will see to it these four will be brought before all in to be judged." Maria said

"Where is the traitor now?" my father asked

"In the holding cells." Altair said before he looked at me, "I am pleased that you are up and about," 

"I am still sore, Master, but I will heal," I said.

Altair nodded "I need you to find anymore scrolls like this." he said

"Malik and I will be looking over more of it in the morning," I said. 

Altair nodded before looking at my father "Shall we?" 

All of us headed to the holding cells where Abbas looked at me "Change your mind bitch?" he asked.

My father snarled "You dare speak to my daughter in such a matter after all you have done Traitor?" 

Abbas looked at my father and sneered "She is a bitch nothing more," Abbas said.

Abbas didn't take into account that he was to close to the door nor did he take into account who else was pissed off with him because before my father could lay a hand on him Malik had Abbas by the color of his robes and brought him crashing closer to the cell door "Teka Sab is the son of Anubis, making Juliet Anubis's granddaughter, so chose your next words wisely because Juliet and her father will be the least of your worries if Anubis decides to come to pay you a visit." Malik growled.

Abbas gasped as Malik released him now able to breathe "How could you kill Aisha, she did nothing to you," Altair said calmly

"She was with you meaning she did something, she refused me." Abbas said, "Then again you did leave her for that Templar whore you call a wife," 

Altair's jaw clenched "I regret many things, hurting Aisha being one of them, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel the guilt of my actions towards her." Altair said, "But she moved on as I had done, she found love while I could not give it to her." 

"And who would love a _witch_?" Abbas asked

"I would, and I did," Malik snapped, "She was to be my wife, but before I could ask her..." 

I laid a hand on Malik's shoulder, as he turned his head to look at me. Tears breaming his eyes "Another spell she weaved," Abbas said

"Really?" I asked looking at Abbas my eyes narrowed into slits, "All I feel is divine healing surrounding the both of them, healing associated with a Light Witch, most importantly my grandfather Anubis, who is a god need I remind you, she was also his consort, meaning my father and I have every right to summon him here to dish out what punishment he sees fit, Allah will not be welcoming you to Heaven, instead you will be going to the Underworld," 

Abbas looked at me in shock before his eyes narrowed "Who are you to tell me where I can and can not go?" 

_"Because Abbas, you have killed what was mine,"_ A growl sounded in the shadows.

Oh-ho boy, speaking of my grandfather and he shall appear, and not in the way you would want him to if you were on his shit list. Abbas froze as did Altair and Malik at the voice while my father and I knelt "Father," my father stated

"Grandfather," 

_"Rise my children, no need for formalities,"_ my grandfather said.

Abbas turned around to be greeted by glowing emerald eyes _"You Assassin, have taken from not only your own, but from me as well,"_ my grandfather said, _"You will soon know the pain that Aisha had felt, you and your conspirators will soon pay for your crimes, and your gods will not help you,"_

Anubis, the god of the Egyptian Underworld had come to Maystf, and he was _pissed_ , Abbas's back hit the door of the cell "Funny how one's tune changes when they are in the presents of an Old God," I said with a smirk in my voice as Altair and Malik bowed their heads in respect.

Anubis chuckled as he began to solidify Abbas was about ready to piss and shit himself "It is good to see that your humor hasn't lessened with the blow to your ribs, my granddaughter," Anubis said.

I smiled at that "Someone has to keep the laughter in these old halls," I replied.

Anubis nodded and looked at Abbas "You Abbas have a great many things to atone for, first and foremost you killed Aisha's unborn child when you tipped off her target." my grandfather said.

This caused Malik and Altair both to pale, as well as my father "Then you and your conspirators saw her burned." my grandfather continued.

Malik leaned against the nearest wall "Who was the father?" Altair asked.

Anubis looked at Altair sadly "Unfortunately the child belonged to Malik," my grandfather stated.

I went over to Malik as he was overcome with grief, it was one thing to see your beloved burned alive, but another to know that your _brother-in-arms_ was responsible for not only the death of that beloved but the unborn child that she carried before being burned. Malik let out a sob "أخرجها مالك وإلا ستأكل منك." I said to him. **(Let it out Malik, or else it will consume you.)**

My grandfather looked at Malik sadly as Malik sobbed "You know she screamed so beautifully as we had our way with her." Abbas said with a smirk, "I even know how Malik cried like a whore at the loss of his beloved brother Kadar," 

Malik went rigged at that his sobs stopped as my grandfather grabbed Abbas by the throat snarling in his face "The Al-Sayf bloodline has served me faithfully until the old ways were done away with by Allah's children, he is descended from a long line of Priests and Priestesses who will always be welcome into my Fields, as his brother was, you have wronged me thrice Abbas, you will soon pay for your crimes against me and my son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter will see you and yours burned before all eyes, and I will be among them." my grandfather said before he threw Abbas to the ground.

Here I thought my father had the temper, boy was I wrong, like very wrong.

**April 30th, 1203**

My ribs even after the full moon were still sore, but it didn't keep me from not doing any light training or teaching others, I was currently training recruits with their swordsmanship when Maria arrived with several familiar faces "de Molay, de Pazzi," I greeted

"Juliet," they replied.

Several of the recruits looked at the two Templars with contempt "That is enough!" I snapped.

All of them shocked beyond belief that I snapped "These two men are respectable." I said, "You will show them respect," 

"Yes, mentor," the students said

"That is all for today, dismissed," I said.

As soon as they all left I looked at the pair "Any news?" I asked

"We have captured Abbas's conspirators, how is Dai Malik?" de Molay asked

"His brother, unborn child, and his beloved were all killed by someone he thought he could trust, you tell me," I replied, "Still I fear this isn't over."

"It isn't," de Pazzi said, "Serilda has been spotted near the outskirts of the Holy City,"

"I wonder why?" I asked

"A Lycan killed her daughter in Athens around a year ago," de Molay said.

I arched a brow "So I killed her daughter and she wants blood?" I asked

"That was you?" de Pazzi asked.

I nodded "It was, though she didn't put up much of a challenge," I pointed out.

de Pazzi chuckled at this "You are still healing, fighting her as you are is suicide," de Molay said.

The three of us walked into the castle and right to Altair "Grand Master, de Molay, and de Pazzi have brought word that Abbas's conspirators have all be captured." I said.

Altair looked at the three of us than to his wife "Very well," he said, "Lord Teka Sab, when do you want this done?" 

"As soon as possible," my father said as I joined my mother's side, "How was training?" 

"It was well father, though I had to get onto the students," I said

"I'm sure Malik informed us what happened," Altair said.

**May 1st, 1203**

The alarms of Maystf went off early this morning as my mother came into my room "Abbas has escaped," she said.

I snarled and got out of bed quickly changing into my robes and heading down to the cells, I found several dead Assassins "How did this happen?" Altair demanded

"It seems to be an inside job," I remarked, "Looks like Abbas is building an army or was to overthrow you." 

Altair looked at me "I fear he is beyond tracking." my father said, "I lost his scent at the river," 

"Then Lord Neptune can punish him how he sees fit." I said.

We needed to focus on Abbas's conspirators now, it would be the most likely place for him to show up, but with how things were at this moment there was no telling as to what would happen. Altair seemed to catch onto what I was planning as well as my father as Malik looked at the bodies in a rage "He will not get away with this, he has to be stopped." Malik growled

"Peace, Malik, he will get his one way or the other," my mother said, "He will pay for the pain he has caused." 

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," I growled out.

Altair smirked at this "I should have allowed it." he said

"Where are Aisha's remains?" my father asked

"In the catacombs beneath Jerusalem where all witches are placed," Malik said.

My father nodded "Then we will set out tomorrow," my father said.

Whatever my father was planning would not bode well for Abbas, but I worried my grandfather was not going to be too happy with current events.

Just as that thought crossed my mind my grandfather appeared "Abbas will return in time, he will not be present to aid his allies," he said, "Altair, Aisha's bones are sacred and should be kept hidden from prying eyes in the future." 

Altair nodded as my grandfather vanished again before I turned to my father "I will begin packing for the ride to Jerusalem," I said.

My father nodded as I left the are, Abbas would die today or years from now, he would pay for his crimes. I would be the one to see it done even if it killed me to do so...


End file.
